Naruto ISA trooper
by AmusedLight
Summary: Naruto, a citizen of Vekta, now a soldier of the ISA to fight the Helghast that have killed his family. he will have brothers in arms and will lose brothers in arms. will he find love? (warning some bad grammar)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story and this is about Naruto in the Killzone universe fighting with the ISA against the Helghast. I played Killzone 2 and 3 so the story will begin before the invasion of the ISA.**

 _Vekta_

The aftermath of the helghast invasion on Vekta left a painful for the planet's inhabitants, wives became widows, children became orphans and one blond young man with blue eyes who just turned 24 was looking at two gravestones that belonged to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki who was sad that his father and mother were brutally murdered. He has then a great hate towards the Higs of how the way his parents died.

"Mom, Dad I will keep the restaurant open after I have put those bastards down"

Naruto moved with his parents to Vekta when he was 8 years old. He lived on Earth when he was born but his parents wanted a beter life for themselves so they decided to move to Vekta to begin a new life.

Naruto and his family never had a good life, they were living in one of the poorest neighborhoods of Vekta were there was violence anywhere.

But Naruto did have a happy life because he made friends around the neighborhood like Rico Valasquez, they were good friends who were always up for a fight against bullies in their neighborhood. Until Rico's Family made enough money to move to a better part of vekta which was bad news for Naruto because one of his friends moved out.

Naruto's mother made money by opening a Ramen restaurant. Not only was it really popular where they lived but also around other parts of Vekta, naruto learnt how to cook Ramen since he wanted to run the restaurant after his parents retire.

But after the invasion of the Helghast it all changed.

Naruto joined the ISA the day after his birthday and had training like all the other recruits but scored high at the shooting ranges and physics which impressed the ISA-officers.

He was offered to choose which part of the military he would like, Armored, Marines or Infantry, he choose the Marines and the officers assigned him to a team of the 1st Marines Corps that would be stationed at the New Sun.

"Hey Naruto come on man we need to move ASAP! The ships will be leaving very soon" came from the radio he had put on.

Naruto was in a normal ISA Uniform (Killzone 2) but without a helmet and had a black bandana around his neck and he had his 82 Assault Rifle next to him.

"Okay give me one second" said Naruto before putting his radio away and looked on more time at the gravestones and said "Hope you are not mad at me for my decisions goodbye"

He picked up his weapon and went to the launch points were the cruisers were stationed.

Before he arrived he saw Scolar Visari the leader of the Helghast on TV saying that the Helghast people were the real victims and that they would not stop at anything to get to their goals.

" _Visari, when I find you, I will put a bullet in that ugly head of yours"_

 _launch platform New Sun_

Naruto arrived at the platform looking around to find his team but there are too many men in the same uniforms so it's hard to find them, while he was looking he bumped into someone.

"Hey look out where the fu-" said the man until he saw who it was "Naruto?"

"Yeah that's my name who are you?"

the man laughed "haha! you don't remember the good times in the neighborhood?"

Naruto realized who he was "Rico?"

"Yeah who else?"

the two old friends laughed and slapped their hands and Rico said "you joined the ISA?" looking at his uniform.

Naruto replied "Yeah joined after I turned 24, I am with the 1st Marines corps.

Rico asked "Man what are your parents saying about this?"

Naruto face faltered "They are murdered by the Helghast"

Rico was shocked "What? Fucking Higs! man I am sorry about you're lose man"

Naruto replied " Don't worry about it man. Which cruiser are you stationed at anyway?"

"The New Sun why you ask?"

Naruto smirked "That's the same cruiser I am in"

Rico said "Alright man, i'm gonna buy you a drink later, not now because I need to go meet someone". Reminding naruto that he needed to go too.

Naruto said "yeah me too. I need to go find my team anyway. see you later man"

Rico replied "Yeah see ya later" when the two friends went to the other ways.

 _New Sun Cafeteria_

Naruto was currently eating with some members of his team. As he was looking at his teammates he saw a man that was 6,2 feet tall and was Caucasian with red fuzzy hair and red freckles on his face ,his name was Frank Royce. Next to Frank was a 5,8 tall man with brown short hair and a scar on his cheek that was easy to see, he's name was Donald Morris but his nickname was "Donnie" because he was a rather little man for his team but he was not some rookie from the academy. He fought in the frontline before on Vekta and was an excellent soldier.

Next to Naruto was Satine Travons. A woman who was of african origins from earth she had brown hair but tied it down to one ponytail. They were all eating or talking to each other. Naruto was currently eating something.

He still asks himself where Rico is because he didn't saw him for the rest of the day after the launch. Until a man behind him slapped his hand against Naruto's shoulder.

"hey Naruto. how is the food?" Naruto turned around to notice it was Jeffries. A young man that was a little bit hyper. He had a shaven head and had biggest grin he ever had. Naruto replied saying "the food is alright but I would rather eat what I know" shoving the food away because he couldn't eat anymore.

Jeffries asks the team "So what did you all did before signing in for the war?" Frank began "I was just finished with studying mechanics and was going to start working at an engine plant".

Donnie than said " I was an engineer in the Northern part of Vekta making a good living for myself." then Satine told everyone on the table she was from a rich family in the northern part of Vekta and wanted to do something with her life. than everybody looked at Naruto, as he sighted and began "I'm from the southern part of vekta and I was going to learn how to keep my mother's business open. until my parents were murdered by the Helghast"

Everybody around the table was saddened about what he told until Jeffries asked him something "What kinda business was your mom running?" Naruto smirked. "Do any of you guys know of the restaurant called 'The Whirlpool Ramen'?" everybody was shocked at what he was saying.

Then Jeffries said "Wait, you're mother owned THAT restaurant? Naruto just smirked and said "Yep" and not just people naruto's table were shocked but also people around them heard what they were talking about.

Before anybody could ask him something, a soldier came to him and said "Private Uzumaki. Captain Narville asks for your presence immediately".

Naruto looked confused and said "Yes sir, right away sir"


	2. Chapter 2

_Captain Narville quarters_

Naruto stood before the door of Captain Narville's quarters. He didn't know why he was called here, he knew about the captain's reputation for taking care of his soldier's lives and he was from the southern parts of Vekta. He was rather hard against his men but got a big responsibility for leading the upcoming attack on the capital city of Helghan by leading the convoy Avenger through the beach to Visari Square to its last objective: to secure visari castle and arrest him for crimes in the conduct of warfare. Everbody already knows that it would be a bloody job. The Helghast would fight for every inch of the city and that they would show no mercy. So the captain wants to make sure that most of his men would survive.

So naruto knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in" the door opened and naruto walked in to see captain Jason Narville looking at a status report on his table, he looked up and saw naruto and said "Private Naruto" naruto saluted "sir" and stood in formation.

Captain Narville said "at ease soldier" he said and was sitting on a chair and said "sit private" naruto sat on a chair on the opposite of the captain and asked "permission to speak sir?" and the captain said "sure"

Naruto proceed "Why am I here sir?"

the captain answered "Private as you know I am in charge in leading the convoy in the attack against the Helghast forces in Pyrrhus city. So I need to have good sergeant's to lead their teams in combat. I went through your files and saw that you are an excellent shot and have surprisingly good leadership skills".

Naruto wasn't surprised, he took those exams for a promotion for Sergeant but they already have a sergeant. Well they had...

"As you know your CO has been transferred to a other team so I am placing you as CO of your team. Congratulations Uzumaki you're now a sergeant." The captain smiled and shook my hand.

I was shocked at this stunning news I haven't even fought and I already am promoted. "Thank you sir you won't regret this." Narville smiled "good now go and get yourself some rest, I will file you're promotion paper. now get your team together when we are on the battlefield alright?" "yes sir" Naruto said and went out of captain Narville's quarters and went straight to his team.

 _several days later Strategy room_

every marine was listening to captain Narville instructions on how the convoy should move and who does what. Jeffries got was in a other team that has to go to the northern beachhead of the capital to clear the path for the convoy while naruto's team should provide cover fire for the Punisher convoy's right flank after clearing the beach were other ISA intruders should land with the reinforcement. After captain Narville was done Colonel Templar talked to the marines "Marines! its you're main objective to lead the convoy Punisher through the helghast defensive lines, after securing the beachheads you shall regroup with Captain Narville as soon as possible to take over Visari square, you got that marines!" "SIR YES SIR!" shouted every marine in the room.

Colonel Templar had a smile on his face of pride. "okay you're dismissed, get your weapons and ammo you would be leaving in 10 minutes good luck and God bless you.

 _Intruders launch area_

Naruto was getting ready for the upcoming landing by preparing his 82 Assault rifle and having a few hand grenades with a revolver for just in case. when he saw Rico with his team also known as Alpha squad for being on suicide missions. he decided to go talk to Rico before they go.

"Hey Rico" Rico turned his head and smiled "hey naruto" the two friends slapped hand. Rico asked "were you going?" Naruto said "I am assigned to go in as the first attack wave to protect the the convoy's right flank after securing the landing zone" Rico said " alright lets who kills the most of those Helghast" Naruto smirked "you bet" then the final order was given

 _"All marines get to the intruders in 3 minutes, I repeat to the intruders"_

Naruto was a little shaken but then Rico said "don't worry I got that first too when I was on the frontline in the beginning" Naruto said "thanks Rico".

Then all marines were in their intruders, naruto was with Frank, Donnie, Satine and 2 other marines in one intruder while Jeffries was with the other intruders already away.

Naruto watched as the cruisers shot their missiles at the city and naruto thought _"get that you bastards"_ when suddenly the intruders went down fast enough to then go flying the Landing zone when he saw dark clouds and said "Don't breath that stuff in man!" Naruto pulled his black bandana over his mouth. Seconds later their intruders was under fire by AA guns and an intruder exploded right above them and one marine's body hit his intruder and his blood was stained on the side.

When the intruder finally landed naruto shouted "go! go! go! get some cover!, come on marine!" naruto pulled on marine on his side of a broken wall as the helghast were shooting down on them and killing 1 of the marines with bullets pouring down on him as he fell death.

Naruto saw two helghast shooting with automatic guns at a group of 5 marines who were pinned down behind a destroyed intruder.

He took aim at the helghast and shot on of the in the eye and the right temple as he fell down and then shot 4 round at the other helghast with all 4 bullets aimed at his chest as he fell on his back.

Naruto heard him gurgling on his own blood as naruto shot a bullet at another helghast who was trying to throw a grenade at a medic who was trying to take care of a soldier who was already dying. Naruto shot the helghast in the arm causing him to drop the grenade and saying "SHIT grenade take cover" BOOM! as the explosion went 3 helghast bodies were flying from their cover as one of them was screaming in pain.

When naruto went to the trenches he saw 3 helghast soldiers shooting down on 4 marines that were trapped and were dead before they hit the ground, naruto nodded to Donnie and Satine to shot at the Helghasts they shot at them with 10 bullets all over their body and the helghast were dead before they knew it naruto screamed "Regroup men we need to go to clear the landing zone ASAP.

As naruto and his team with 4 other marines were moving out to not notice a Helghast with a bazooka shot his rocket at the group marines as the rocket hit 2 of the marines as one of them lost his legs and the other died Naruto was looking where that rocket came from and found him but Satine was first by shooting the Helghast first with a bullet between the eyes.

Satine was good sniper and naruto was glad that she was on their side.

Naruto and the rest of the marines in total of 6 saw the objective point that they needed to secure till the reinforcement arrived. They were under heavy fire as 6 Helghasts came out of nowhere and started shooting hitting on marine in the throat and the left eye, he died before he know what hit him. Naruto and the others took cover as they started shooting back.

Frank took aim at 2 Helghasts as he was armed with a SL13 shotgun as he shot one time hitting one of them on the side of his hip and he fell down screaming as the first shot also wounded the other Helghast that hit his right arm, as frank shot again he hit the Helghast with the wounded arm in the head, blowing his head of as the screaming Helghast tried to crawl away, Frank took out his pistol and shot the Helghast in the back of his head and frank said "Happy dream red eyes".

Donnie and Satine were taking cover behind a broken wall they were taking heavy fire from 3 Helghasts and when they stopped shooting and trying to reload, Donnie took his change to throw a grenade over their when Satine laid down to shot at the Helghasts, one of the Helghast tried to throw the grenade away only for Satine to shot him in the chest which he dropped the grenade while the other 2 Helghasts tried to run away only yet again to be shot as ducks by Satine killing both of them.

while one of the marines took a shot at one of the Helghasts that he dropped, he didn't noticed that a Helghast with a flamethrower was ready to burn him. When naruto saw him he tried to warn the marine only for the Helghast to burn him.

He saw how the marine screamed in agony while the only thing naruto could think of was to kill the Helghast by shooting his gas tank that was connected with his flamethrower that exploded.

He heard the Helghast scream while the flames made him die slowly. Naruto saw the last Helghast trying to flee only for him to shoot him in the back.

Naruto looked at the burned marine and saw that he was still alive but his entire body was burned and saw that the man was in pain. Naruto went to him and took his hand and the marine said "tell I'm sorry sir" Naruto asked "what's your name Marine ?" the marine said "Tom, Tom Savage" as Tom died breathing his last breath and his hand slipped from his hand and he was dead.

Naruto later told on the radio that the landing zone was secured and that they lost over 10 marines and waited for the reinforcements to arrive with Rico with them. But naruto knew that the war just started.


	3. Chapter 3

_Secured beach head_

Naruto was just finished with collecting dog tags of the fallen marines on the beach including's Tom's dog tag. he counted 14 dog tags that he collected that means that he lost 14 marines and another 20 wounded. while the helghast had lost 20 men. Naruto and his team waited for the reinforcement to arrive. Suddenly the Helghasts came back with a small force to try retake the beachhead but was taken care of quick except that they know have control of the control room that can open the floodgate lucky for them the reinforcement arrived with Alpha squad with them. Naruto got to meet Sev,Garza and Natko they were alright guys thought naruto. As naruto got a radio call it was Colonel Templar "Sergeant what's the status report?"

Naruto answered "Sir the majority of the beachhead is secured but the Helghast have taken over the control room for the floodgate we could not move because we suffered heavy casualties and we have a lot of wounded that need to be evacuated"

Colonel Templar took a moment and said "is your team still ready to defend the convoy's right flank and do you know where the control room is?"

Naruto said "Yes sir we are and I know where it is". The colonel replied "Ok this are you're new orders sergeant your team is going to stand by the convoy while you and alpha squad will open that floodgate so the convoy can move out"

Naruto understood it and said "yes sir"

the colonel wanted that half of Alpha squad should stay with the convoy and the other half should go with Naruto to open the floodgate. Sevchenko and Garza went with naruto while Rico and Natko stayed with the convoy with naruto's team.

Naruto Sev and Garza went to the control room but before that could happen Sev asked "How do you know Rico?" Naruto replied "we knew each other when we were kids we grew up on the southern part of Vekta"

the three of them took cover behind some building and gas tanks as the Helghast were talking about when their reinforcement arrives. When naruto saw that Sev took the first shot by killing the Helghasts who were talking by shooting at their heads, but they didn't noticed that there were some 5 Helghasts in the storage house hearing the shots. One of the Helghasts began shooting with his rifle at Sev while Sev took cover behind so old storage machine, Garza saw a chance by shooting the Helghast with the 3 time in the ribs causing him to fall dead. Naruto was shooting at 2 Helghasts who were taking cover behind the doors and saw that the window next the door was broken so he picked up one of his grenades and throw in the window to later blow up on Helghast towards him.

Naruto pulled a knife and went to the Helghast to stab him on the back of his head. Sev saw that the 3 remaining Helghasts were sheltering near the entrance of the control room he nodded to Garza to throw his grenade at him and for Naruto to have a clear shot at them while the Helghasts saw the grenade the ran for cover but were all shot by naruto who shot his whole clip empty on the Helghasts.

"Hey that was a good kill" said Garza.

"Thanks" said naruto.

The three went to the control room and saw one Helghast near the window looking at the convoy, Naruto slowly moved behind the Helghast and grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the neck and slicing his neck open.

Sev and Garza were a bit surprised by Naruto brutality but let that pass because they had to focus on the mission. Naruto opened the floodgate and Rico said "good work boys now try to help us take out many Helghasts you can see" naruto nodded and went to the exit only to be surprised by three Helghasts when they began shooting. Naruto took cover behind the wall and began shooting around and hit one of the Helghasts by the right shoulder.

Garza shot one of the Helghasts who was moving to the wounded Helghast and shot a bullet between the nipples instantly killing the Helghast who dropped on top of the wounded Helghast. Sev shot 3 bullets on the last Helghast who tried to run. Naruto went to the wounded Helghast and grabbed his revolver and put pointed at his head saying "What were you planning to do?" The Helghast said "fuck you ISA scum" Naruto shot one of his legs and the Helghast screamed out loud "aah alright alright! we were planning to close the floodgate after the convoy went through, and we have RPG teams at their left flanks so we could kill them while they have no escape."

Naruto said "thanks and shot the Helghast in the head. Sev said "why the fuck did you do that for?"

Naruto pointed "you see that?"

Sev and Garza saw that the Helghast was reaching for a grenade, "that's why"

naruto went through the door the Helghasts used to get here and saw another Helghast who tried to shoot at him but his gun jammed and naruto shot him right in the face he saw rico below him and yelled at him "Rico! look out for the left flank! Helghasts set up a trap with RPG teams" Rico nodded. Naruto saw that Sev and Garza went the other way to the bazooka nest while I go take the right flank clearing it from any Helghast activity. Naruto climb over a wall and saw on the other side of the road 2 helghast teams of 4 so in total there were 8 Helghasts trying to wait for the first ISA-APC to pass by.

out of the 8 Helghasts 4 of them had bazookas, 3 with assault rifles and one on a machine gun.

he took aim at the machine gunner and shot one bullet into the gunner's forehead who's skull you could hear crunch with pieces of brains and blood on the wall behind him, the Helghasts saw where the shot came from and started shooting at him. Naruto sprinted to the open door as bazooka rockets and bullets tried to hit him but only the last bullet got him in his left shoulder he went inside and grabbed his left shoulder and cursed "son of a bitch that hurts" he grabbed some bandages and tied up the wound. When he was done he got a radio call "Naruto are you alright? it was Sev. "Yeah I'm alright just got shot in mine left shoulder, but I can fight still" naruto replied. Sev said " good we regroup at you're position" naruto said "ok"

 _5 minutes later_

Naruto waited for Sev and Garza and was thinking of his parents.

 _flashback_

 _Naruto who was 10 was just watching his favorite cartoon on his hologram tv until he heard his mom " Naruto food is ready" naruto turned the tv off and went to the dining room Kushina his mom said "we are eating Ramen tonight where is your father!? naruto didn't know but saw his father trying to sneak behind hear and surprised her by kissing her neck and said "i'm right here" Kushina kissed him back on the lips and they were kissing with passion but was broken by a noise "Awww gross when I get older i'm never doing that" both parents were laughing at their son reaction while Kushina was rubbing her belly and she was gonna tell naruto a big suprise "Naruto you alway said you wanted to have a younger sibling?" naruto nodded "well i'm pregnant" naruto was happy and said "YEAH I'm gonna have a little brother!" Minato said "or a little sister."_

 _flashback ends_

Naruto thought about his little sister he had a picture of a happy 14 year old teenage girl with red hair and blue eyes, her name was Narumi she was his little sunshine. after his parents died, she was taken care off by their godparents Tsunade and Jiraiya who tried to reason with naruto to not go to fight. Naruto promised Narumi that he will go home before naruto left, Narumi gave naruto a big hug and that was the last time he saw Narumi.

Naruto heard something pointed his gun at their direction and it was Sev and Garza "oh its you guys" naruto said then 2 helghast came with rifles but before there was a shot there was an explosion and the two Helghasts were dead, than an intruder with someone who said "Hey Garza, Naruto how's it goin assholes?

Then naruto replied "Jeffries! what are you doing here? shouldn't you be at the northern beach head?

Jeffries replied laughing "yes but we are now helping clearing out the road for the convoy. I will buy you both a cold one when we are done with this" as the intruder was flying away

Garza said "I'll hold you to that" suddenly a rocket hit the intruder

Jeffries said scared "Shit! Keep her up, man! Nose up! Nose up! Ah!" as the intruder vanished and crashed

Then rico said on the radio Sev Garza keep those Helghasts off the convoy! Naruto you further up ahead trying to get to the crash site before the Helghasts!

Naruto said "you don't have to tell my twice I am moving already!" as naruto broke the door open and sprinted to the crash site.

As he saw nearing the crash site he was trying to contact Jeffries "Jeffries! are you there Jeffries! answer me!" as he heard nothing until he answered "Yeah I'm here" Naruto asked "somebody alive there?" Jeffries replied "no, I'm the only one alive" Naruto said "hold on I'm almost there"

As he arrived he saw Jeffries begging for his life "No,please no" as the Helghast almost pulled the trigger but his left eye just exploded as naruto was shooting at them "Jeffries get some cover man!" Jeffries tried to get behind the crashed intruder but his leg was broken in three places and he playing dead for in case if the Helghasts were trying to kill him.

Naruto shot the last 2 Helghasts and went to Jeffries and asked "Jeffries are you alright?" Jeffries said "Yeah thanks to you but my leg is broken and I don't think I can fight anymore." Jeffries said as he hold his leg trying to ease the pain.

Naruto called it in "Rico! I got one survivor here but he can't move I need a medic over here."

Rico replied "Good work Naruto! Don't worry help is on the way"

Naruto looked at Jeffries and said "looks like you're going home"

Jeffries look down with a sadden face "I don't want to let my friends down"

Naruto said "Jeffries, you're not letting your friends down go back to Vekta and by there for your family"

Jeffries was a little bit happy with the words and said 'thanks Naruto" as naruto smiled as Jeffries was taken away by medics to an intruder that would go back to the New Sun.

Naruto was happy that at least that he could save one life after he failed savings Tom's life.

Then Garza said "Come on Naruto we need push forward" as naruto replied "Yeah i'm coming"


	4. Chapter 4

After securing the crash site, Naruto, Sev and Garza went through the buildings clearing it out of Helghast activity until they hear Natko saying on their radio "where the fuck are you guys? we got ourselves in to a fucking shitstorm up here!"

and then Satine spoke through the radio "Naruto! where the hell are you? the Helghasts are tearing us apart!"

Naruto said "Hold on I'm coming! as they were moving fast as they can, they saw Helghasts going in to defensive postions as the shot 2 ISA marines and where shooting rockets at at the convoy.

Rico said through the radio "Sev, Garza, Naruto! they have stalled the convoy and were under heavy fire! try to take out the RPG teams and MG's nests in the towers"

Garza said "understood"

as they began shooting at the Helghasts they took cover as did the Helghasts. Naruto saw that Garza was in trouble by one Helghast who had the upper hand on him Naruto shot the Helghast 5 time as he dropped dead and shot another Helghast with an RPG in the hip and chest.

Sev shot down 2 Helghasts and went to the first tower were he could see through a small window 2 Helghasts using MG's mowing down 3 ISA troopers even after the troopers were dead, they were still shooting their bodies full of lead.

Sev was angered and threw a grenade in the tower as it exploded.

Sev was looking through the window again and saw one of the Helghasts was still alive but was gasping for air, Sev decided to end his suffering by shooting him once in the head.

Garza was shooting at a Helghast who fell from the stairs after being shot, Garza saw on his left flank a Helghast tank coming under him and saw a Helghast maintaining the tanks machine gun so he decided to shoot the gunner and killed him with a headshot.

Naruto was at the last tower and went in and shot all the Helghasts he saw leaving 3 dead Helghast bodies on the ground with blood coming out of their bodies.

Rico called in "good work on the towers boys, now get the hell over here!"

Naruto and the others quickly went down the ladder and ran for their lives. As Sev and Garza were to take care of the tank the right, naruto saw that some Marines tried to retreat to the convoy but where under fire by the MG on the first tower, seems like the Helghasts had called in reinforcements, Naruto saw a RPG and picked up and checked if it was loaded and it was.

Naruto pointed the RPG at the MG nest and took a second before launching it for it the hit its target and the tower exploded as naruto watched it burn, then naruto hears a scream and saw that one Marine was shot in the leg and tried to crawl away.

Naruto ran towards the marine as he picked him up saying "Don't worry marine I got you" naruto put the marines arm around his shoulder and ran towards the convoy.

Rico who was shooting Helghasts saw naruto helping a marine get to safety.

Rico ordered the others "All units give some covering fire to Sgt Naruto" as all units started firing at the Helghast at the right flank as out of nowhere a Helghast was shooting his rifle at naruto but was hitting the wounded soldier by killing him.

As the Helghast tried to reload, Naruto saw the soldier who's blood was on his hands as he saw the Helghast he was so angry that grabbed his knife and attacked him by stabbing him so many times that Marines that were overlooking the act were a little horrified by one of their one action while Rico was a little bit concerned about naruto's aggression but felt the same way when he lost his whole platoon on the invasion of Vekta.

Naruto was looking at the butchered body of the Helghast soldier and looked at his own hands that were bloody and looked at the body of the fallen soldier, as he went to that soldier and took his dog tags and read the name.

 _Matthew Hawkins_

Naruto stared at the dog tags and then he heard through his radio "Naruto get yourself together and get over here, Colonel Templar has ordered an airstrike!"

Naruto sprinted fast as he could, he saw one of the tanks shooting at a group of Helghasts and naruto jumped in to a crate with Rico and Natko. Naruto looked at the airstrike tearing apart the Helghasts forces as they were retreating naruto looked at the dog tags in his hands.

Natko patted on his shoulder asking "Hey kid, are you alright?" Naruto replied " I am, but that Marine not. Rico said "Look Naruto, I understand that losing comrades is hard but focus on the mission. you have done good man" Naruto nodded.

Naruto and his team were on the platform waiting for an intruder with on it a ISA soldier.

The soldier said "Captain Narville is expecting you ASAP" Naruto climbed on the intruder and said "Well let's not keep him waiting then"  
The intruder flied away to Visari Square to their new objective

 _Several hours later_

Naruto and his team were assigned to help captain Narville take Visari yelled "Everybody ready? check your weapons!"

As everyone did while one Marine had a trouble with his rifle Donnie said "Safety is on kid" The marine screamed "where is the rest of the men"

two intruders flew by "Jesus look out were fly, where are you going?" one marine said.

"the same as you helping the convoy take Visari Square" then suddenly lightning struck the intruder making it crash down

A marine of the other intruder said "Arc tower" he pointed it out.

Naruto said "pilots land this bucket now"

The pilots replied "but sir we are not in the LZ"

Naruto replied "I don't care if we don't land know, that canon will take is down" the two remaining intruders landed so did another intruder.

"All units one me" said naruto as he counted 14 Marines as they followed Naruto to Visari Square to regroup with the captain.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Naruto had a group of 15 marines in total under his command and was 6 miles south of the Landing Zone. Naruto tried to contact Captain Narville "Captain Narville do you hear me? this Uzumaki"

Narville finally answered "Sargeant Uzumaki where the hell are you?"

Naruto said "Sir we are 6 miles south of your current location we were under heavy fire by the Arc tower I could't risk it to get ourselfs get shot out of the sky. I managed to get a platoon of 15 men together sir, we are coming to you're position right now!"

Narville said "Negative sargeant, I want you to go take out that Arc cannon ASAP! then regroup with us at Visari Squar. I called in reinforcement and I need that cannon destroyed fast you hear me?"

Naruto replied "yes sir" and naruto said to the marines" alright marines Change of planes we take out that Arc cannon" One marine who looked shocked said "are you crazy we are going there?" naruto said "Of course we are! we are Marines!"

as he went through the alleys as the Marines followed him as he saw a Helghast shooting from a window "Take cover" Naruto said as he ducked and was shooting at the window only for the Helghast to take cover as naruto saw 10 Helghasts came out of nowhere and the Marines started take cover and start shooting back as Donnie manage to kill one of the Helghasts and Satine 2 of them, as one of the Helghasts shot a straight bullet through one of the Marines skull he dropped dead while he twitched a few times.

Another marine saw the Helghast and shot him in the stomach as the Helghast fell down and grabbed his stomach but than reached for his pistol and shot 4 times wounding 1 marine in the shoulder and Frank shot him one time ending the Helghast's life.

Naruto shot another Helghast in the neck as blood came out of his neck he pulled a grenade and threw it at Naruto and Frank said "Naruto look out"

Naruto reacted to late as the blast blew him away and he heard nothing for a minute until a Marine who was the most beautiful lady he ever say she was light brown skinned, slim figure and had a black fang painted on each cheek with a cap on asked him "Sarge! are okay?" Naruto heard her and said "yes, I hear you, who are you?" The female Marine smiled "The name is Jammer sir"as she offered her hand to him and he took it and pulled himself up and said "thank you Jammer, I owe you one" as they heard a Helghast trying to sneak on them but Jammer shot the Helghast two times in the head in both eyes.

Naruto was impressed by her dangerous but sexy to kill. Naruto said "Nice shot" Jammer said "thank you, now lets get going"Naruto saw that two Marines managed to kill 2 Helghasts, and saw that the last Helghast had a grenade launcher and shot three grenades and managed to kill 1 marine and wounding 2 other. Naruto shot him in the right temple and he dropped dead.

Frank said then well that's the last of em but didn't noticed the last Helghast trying to stab Frank in the back but Satine shot him point blank in the forehead. And frank looked behind him and saw the dead Helghast and turned around to Satine and said "thanks" Satine smiled.

Naruto asked for status report and they lost 2 Marines and 3 wounded, there only medic stayed behind to take care of them with two marines protecting them. so that leaved the with Naruto, Frank, Satine, Donnie, Jammer and two other marines were left to go take out the Arc tower. Naruto and the remaining marines were going threw the sewer until they heard from members of the 6th regiment yelled at them "Look out"

It was to late for the 2 marines who were mowed down with a spree of bullets as they both died instantly. Naruto looked were the shots came from and ordered his team to take cover as they saw the biggest Helghast they ever saw who doesn't even looked like a human.

the Helghast with the minigun said "Don't worry I just wanna talk"in a rough brutal voice.

A member of the 6th regiment came behind Naruto and said "that thing killed my whole team, how do we beat it?"

Naruto thought about it and said "try shooting it in the head see what happens" Satine shot once in the head and the heavy turned around and Naruto saw some gas tanks strapped behind him and ordered "Shot the gas tanks it's his weakness " As everyone started shooting at the gas tanks and the heavy exploded.

the member of the 6th regiment said "there are some up ahead having trouble with some Helghasts trying to break through. Lets help them out follow me" as the Marines followed the man and saw 5 members of the 6th regiment trying to hold the line against some 20 Helghasts.

Naruto and his team took cover next to the regiment soldiers and naruto asked "who is in command here" a soldier said "corporal Sullivan sir"

naruto replied "okay you're now under mine command soldier what's the situation corporal?"

Sullivan said "We were trying to go to the Arc tower, but the Helghasts are trying to push us back! our CO was killed by that Heavy we came across"

Naruto shot 3 time and killed 2 Helghasts and said "i know, we took it out!" As Jammer sprayed her gun everywhere and managed to kill 3 Helghasts in the crossfire. As the Helghasts tried to attack, everybody started shooting at the attacking Helghasts that killed 6 of them and wounding 4 of them.

One of the regiment soldier threw a grenade and managed to kill 2 other Helghasts as Naruto ordered everybody to attack as the Helghasts were quickly disposed of there were no surviving Helghasts including the wounded were shot, just to be sure.

Naruto had now 10 men and women under his command and got an radio call coming in from Captain Narville "Naruto what's the status?"

Naruto said "we are almost there sir, we have met up with members of the 6th regiment and are know nearing the Arc tower, but we're only with 11 men"

Narville said " I have send Sev and Garza up to back you up, keep up the attack!" Naruto said "Yes sir" As they saw Sev and Garza climbing up from a fence as Garza said "Hey guys can we join the party?" Naruto smirked "yes you can"

As they attacked the Arc tower, they took out 3 Helghasts with one clap bur one Helghast managed to kill a member of the 6th regiment and Sev quickly shot him.

Naruto stood behind a wall and saw the Arc tower and shot the Helghast that was near it but missed a Helghast with the MG and it killed 2 members of the 6th regiment as Frank and Donnie shot at it and the gunner was full of gun holes and was smoking, as naruto went to the controls of the Arc tower and pressed on a button as two glowing things were there and Sev said "shoot the glowing stuff, it possibly loading the cannon.

Naruto started shooting at one of glowing pieces it but it closed.

Jammer said "The Helghasts are trying to take the Arc cannon back!" as the Helghasts killed on of the 6th regiment as his squad was holding the Helghasts back and Sullivan took out on Helghast and said to Naruto "take it out now"

Naruto shot the last glowing can the whole cannon exploded and pieces of metal with some kinda blue Electricity popping out,Naruto took one of it and but it back at his backpack as Narville said over the radio "that is how you take out an Arc tower" as suddenly some thing came flying.

Sullivan screamed "ATAC!" as everyone went to separate ways to hide from it as naruto followed Sev, Garza and Sullivan as the ATAC was following them, Captain Narville asked "what the hell is going on?" as naruto said "no time to explain sir" as they were running, the ATAC managed to kill Sullivan and the three guys were running to a door to then close it so the ATAC couldn't enter.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto ,Sev and Garza were breathing very hard after literally running for their lives as Garza spoke "Wow! that was close. Too bad that I couldn't pick up one of those things."

Naruto chuckled and Sev said "what's so funny" Naruto reached into his backpack and and showed it "looking for this?" as he handed it over to Garza who said "we need get this to Narville".

Naruto contacted the captain "Captain Narville this is Naruto. we have got a piece of the Arc tower with us, we're going to bring to you" Narville responded "Negative to that Sargeant. I need you to go to Fox company helping to push them through the Helghast defence lines. we can't take Visari Square without them. Garza is going to bring the piece of the Arc tower to me, while Sgt Sevchenko will go to Alpha squad who are at a nearby crashed intruder Fox company is hold up on Salamun market. now move it soldier!"

As naruto said "yes sir" he said to the other's "I need to go to the Salamun Market. you guys look after yourself OK?" as they nodded and went apart ways.

 _10 minutes later_

Naruto climbed over a wall and saw and saw some Marines who were shooting and ducking for cover behind a van. and naruto went to them and asked "Were is you CO?"

The marine replied "Lt Snyder is in that building up there" as the soldier pointed out at the big building what looked like it took some heavy damage as the roof was half gone as naruto went to the building as he entered it, he saw there were many wounded and many used shell cases and magazines and went upstairs. When he was upstairs, he saw that Fox company made field operations while Naruto thought _"why the hell did they set up a command post? they should push through the enemy lines damn it!"_

As he asks "who is Lt Snyder?" as a man with a beard came to him and said "That's me. And who are soldier" Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki! Sgt first class. The captain said that you were a need for an extra hand." the Lt was a bit pissed and said "I have the situation under you can go back to the captain, I don't need your help Sgt" Naruto was a furious at how the Lt was arrogant and was reckless.

Naruto said "Under control? you're supposed to take this area and regroup with the captain at Visari Square" The Lt was annoyed and was saying "Get back to the captain. that's an order soldier." he said with an growl and naruto said "no" the Lt was shocked and said "what did you say sargeant?" Naruto said "no I will not just go and let these men die under your command" Naruto pointed at the wounded soldiers downstairs as the Lt was saying "You don't speak to a superior officer like that!" he barked as one of the marines said "TANK!"

as Naruto saw a Helghast tank shooting its machine gun at some Marines who were sheltering at a abandoned pawn shop as 3 Marines were shooting at the the Helghast tank with grenades ant RPG's and managed to destroy the tank but they didn't noticed the second tank as it shot a shell at the command post as Naruto and Lt Snyder were ducking away as smoke was emerging into the building as naruto stood up he was looking for Snyder and found him... dead

As naruto saw that some of the men were looking at him one of them said "What the hell do we do now sir? naruto thought for a second and said "get you're weapons and ammo! we're going on the offensive, how many men have we?"

The Marine said "we still have around 36 men ready to fight sir"  
Naruto ordered "Ok I want that tank destroyed ASAP" and then we are going in 3 team: one in the middle being the main attack the other takes the right alleyways to flank them and the last team is going through the building to get a clear shot at the Helghasts command post what we're going to take . I want 12 men per team and the best men for leading them"  
The Marine nodded "sir we have Sgt Foley and Farox are the best men we have sir"  
Naruto said "Say it to them and wait for my team to attack, I take the team on the middle."  
"Yes sir" as the Marine went to the Sgt to tell the word as naruto went to the market where several Marines were shooting at Helghasts who were on a small bridge that connected the 2 buildings shooting at them.

Naruto stood next to a Hispanic looking marine who shot a Helghast who fell over the bridge on the ground. The marine looked at him "Sir we're ready when you are"

Naruto smiled and said "Ok all Fox company move out! the attacks on all 3 sides began.

in the buildings were heavy fighting is going on as naruto saw windows exploding and shots were not ending as he saw through a fence that was connected to an alley, he saw Helghasts were pulling back as ISA marines were pushing forwards.

as naruto was looking before him as he saw a marine got shot in the stomach as he tried to crawl away as naruto went to him and picked him up and put him behind a wall and called a medic who took care of him as he saw that the marines had surrounding the Helghast command post as naruto ordered"cease fire! cease fire!" They had only lost 3 marines as naruto ordered 4 marines to go with him clear the building

 _inside the Helghast CP_

It was dark and naruto ordered to have night visions on as they were checking room by room. As naruto went into the first room he saw a Helghast tried to stab him but naruto tackled and shot one bullet in the head than saw and shot another Helghast who tried to reload his gun 4 times in the torso.

Naruto heard a shot and saw a marine laying dead on the ground as a Helghast was kicking the body and said "That is what you deserved you Vektan scum" As naruto saw that he pulled his knife and came behind him and had him in a strangling position and put the knife on his neck and said "Good night from you're ISA"

as he sliced his throat slowly and messy as the Helghast chocked on his own blood as naruto put his foot on his neck and smiled as he died. As naruto went to the roof he saw 3 Helghasts who were not facing him .

One who looked like an commander and naruto said "Hello there" as they turned around and naruto tried to shoot them but his rifle clicked "Fuck" naruto thought as the 2 Helghasts pointed their guns at him as the commander spook "Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you, the Helghasthers up are talking about you're 'reputation for leading you're men into the battlefield and killing many good Helghast. Kill him"

As naruto quickly went behind a little wall and got his revolver and started shooting at the Helghasts as he managed to kill one with a headshot and shooting the other in the chest and leg, as he was looking at the commander who was shooting his pistol at him and shot naruto in the shoulder and knee and Naruto dropped on the back and the commander walked to him and pointed his gun at his head as he was ready to kill him, the Hispanic marine came up and shot him in the shoulder and the commander shot the marine 3 times in the chest

Naruto pulled his knife and stabbed him in the knee to get him to his level to then stab him in the neck, Naruto went to the dying Hispanic marine and said "Hold on marine" as the Marine said " I i'm proud to die to protect a fellow marine" as he died and naruto looked sadden by another marine dead and pulled his dog tags

 _Juan Torres_

Naruto went down to the other marines and said "Okay Fox company! we got a square to over first platoon stays here to take care of the wounded the rest comes with me as a group of 16 Marines went with him.

 _Visari Square_

Captain Narville, Alpha squad and other Marines were trying to defend the square from the Helghast-counterattacks as Narville was shooting at a Helghast, he managed to kill him. He heard on his radio "Captain Narville! I am here with 16 members of Fox company, I can see you right now. As Narville looked behind the Helghasts he saw a platoon of marines and naruto.

Narville ordered "take those Helghasts while we distrace them and then come here" Naruto said "Yes sir" as he looked back at the marines made hand signs what means " _sneak behind them and strangle them."_

As naruto and two other marines sneaked behind 3 Helghasts who were shooting at the Marines at the square until they felt something strangle their necks as the other marines were shooting the last Helghasts.

Naruto and the rest of Fox company came to the captain and said "Fox company at you're service sir! we also have taken Salamun Market sir!" Narville smiled "outstanding Sargeant! where is Lt Snyder? Naruto said "dead" Narville said "damn! well I will speak for you're actions to the Helghasther ups, you did a great why do you only have 16 men?"

Naruto said there were too many wounded to move, out so half of the company stays there to protect them." Narville was about to say something but there were shots and they went for cover.

Naruto took cover next to Rico and Natko and said "And boys what's happening? Natko joked "Oh we're having a discussion with the Helghasts and we are kicking their asses, How about you?" naruto said "we took Salamun Market that's all" and Rico said "shut up and kill those fuckers!" as Rico mowed 3 Helghasts and naruto shot 1 Helghast and natko shot 2 Helghasts with one his head exploded.

A marine screamed "2 heavy's coming on both streets!" As naruto saw the 2 Heavy's he said "shot them at their! than shoot at their gas tanks on their backs that's their weak point!.

Garza shot him from the tower in the head, when the heavy on the street on the left turned around then a marine on a machine gun shot at the tank until it exploded. A the heavy on the right street shot at a marine who's arm was blown of he screamed "OOH GOD! My arm!" as Sev saw this he shot in the Heavy's head and then shot at his legs to cause the heavy to fall but couldn't get up as he went to the Heavy and put a grenade on him causing him to panic but the explosion shut him up... for good. A medic went to the wounded Marine but was too late, he died of blood lose and naruto went to him and took his dog tags and read the name.

 _Andrew Parks_

Naruto thought _"After this war, i'm done with this"_ _  
_As narville called in on the radio that Visari Square was taken and they convoy could move out.

Narville saw the convoy Avenger moving out and was saying "come one! war is not over" As naruto was done talking to Alpha Squad he went to naruto "great work on taking over Salamun Market Sargeant, you're actions saved a lot of lives today.

I talked to the Colonel and he said he was impressed about you" Naruto said "I only try to do my job sir" as Narville said "you can have a rest soldier, you did good today"

Naruto sat on top of a APC and saw his team on the other APC right in front of him as he saw the Radec Academy from miles away and knew that this was not going to be any rest for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here and here will be scream time (you know what I mean) for Naruto's team and I took a long time for making chapter 6 because I was watching the new of the Paris attacks and I couldn't resist to watch it. Pray for Paris. it was a horrible attack**  
 **oh yes and I don't own Killzone or Naruto saying this disclaimer just in case.**

Narville ordered his men to move forward but said "we are getting our asses kicked " as he saw through his binoculars and saw an ATAC just destroying a ISA tank as he then saw Colonel Radec and cursed "Aw shit! Radec! Rico heads up, Radec's men are in the area" as Rico looked in the air and said "Mortars! fall back"

As naruto came running to Narville "Sir what do we do now?" when a Marine came running and said "Sir I got word from the 23rd that they discovered tunnels and underground villages that are connected over the whole city" Narville saw this as an opportunity and ordered "Tell the 23rd to attack"

but the marine said " sir they can't. the Helghast have attacked them and we lost contact with them" Narville cursed "Damn it"

Naruto asked "permission to speak sir?" as narville nodded as naruto said "Sir if I and a platoon of marines go into the tunnels and go try to take out the mortars and try to find the 23rd we can also flank them and regroup at the Salamun district to prepare to take over the bridge to the academy. this seems heavy but we can try"

Narville thought about this and found the plan good but he asked "What about Alpha Squad?" naruto replied "they will help the convoy moving to the Salamun District. Then we cut the Helghasts off and the Salamun district will be ours" Narville approved the plan and Naruto got 2 teams which are his and Jammer's which he hoped to see her again.

he liked her personality and other things... Naruto and his teams which were 8 of them in total as they entered the tunnel and they turned their flashlights on as they heard noises Naruto ordered them to stop as naruto looked from the corner and he saw 2 Helghasts talking "I have heard that Radec killed 2 members of our unit personally" the other said "why?" "They didn't got the proper uniform" "Well its their own fault"

As naruto heard this he ordered a marine who had an LMG machine gun who's name was Lucky got ready to shoot them and had Satine ready to look at the door the Helghasts were standing at for just in case as other Helghasts came if they heard the shots.

Naruto nodded to Lucky as he shot both Helghasts as Satine saw 2 Helghasts running out of the door as she shot both of them. Naruto went to the door as his platoon followed him as he went in their fist to make sure the coast was clear as they were nearing the end of the tunnel they heard shootings, then they heard from the radio _" This is Cpl Bullins we need help, the Helghasts cut us of_ _and they got us cornered"_

Naruto replied "Corporal! this Sgt Naruto Uzumaki 1st Marine corps where is you're current location?" Then Cpl Bullings began "Thank God, sir were at sector 4-2-1 we are at the big building near the docks" As naruto looks he saw the building were he saw were around 20 to 25 Helghasts shooting at the building.

Naruto said "Hold on soldier! we're coming" As naruto said to hid platoon "Lets move out" as they run to the 23rd remnants as Naruto ordered his platoon to take cover and get their targets.

as he got 1 Helghast who was at a small dock shooting at a broken window as he ordered "OPEN FIRE!" as everyone was shooting, they took out in one blow 10 Helghasts, as the Helghasts saw were that came from, Naruto shot another one that dropped into the water, As Lucky mowed down 3 other Helghasts as one of them managed to hit one Marine of Jammer's squad but he was still able to fight as he shot the Helghast in the throat.

Donnie shot one Helghast and then threw a hand grenade at 2 Helghasts as it exploded, one of it's body's flew into the water, Naruto went to the wounded Marine and asked "Are you alright?" the wounded Marine said "Yes *grunt* I can still fight" As frank shot one Helghast in the chest as he went to Naruto and searched through his pockets for morphine as he gave it to the marine.

Naruto went to the building and 2 ISA troopers went outside and naruto asked "you guys the 23rd?"  
The trooper said "Yes sir! Cpl John Bullings. Dog company. this is Mark Farkus.

he is from Echo company" Naruto was confused " Echo company? what happened? Bullings said "The Helghasts cutted us of from the main groups. We tried to regroup with anyone that we found. I think that everybody tries to get to the Acadamy. we don't have the men-power to get to the Academy"

Naruto asked "How many men do you have?"

Bullings replied "6 men why?"

Naruto said "I have a platoon of 8. You are now under mine command, get your men ready. we're moving out"

Bullings replied "Yes sir"

Naruto went to Jammer and his team and a Lucky asked "Do you think there are more survivor?"

Jammer said "i hope there are" Jammer said sadden. She had a older brother named Jake who was in the 23rd she feared for the worst.

N aruto said "Something wrong Jammer?"

Jammer confessed "My brother is in the 23rd"

This shocked some of the marines and naruto the most. Then naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry about your brother. i'm sure he's fine" Jammer smiled at his words but blushed a little bit. She hoped nobody saw her blushing.

Bullings said his men were ready and naruto said "Ok men, lets move out.

 _10 Minutes later_

As naruto now had 14 men under his command. he and his platoon now walked into a deserted village as they found some dead bodies of some Helghasts and members of the 23rd.

As naruto ordered Lucky to collect the dog tags of the dead men and Donnie to scout ahead with Bullings and Farkus. Lucky gave naruto 10 dog tags as donnie called naruto to come look at something and they saw a group of 15 Helghasts were attacked by 5 ISA soldiers.

It looked like a ambush and naruto tried to contact but no one answered. He ordered then to sneak behind the Helghasts to then throw grenades. as the grenades exploded. 7 out of the 14 Helghasts were dead as Satine was shooting a Helghast who was checking on a dying Helghast in the back as he dropped on top of the dying Helghast.

Lucky and his 2 teammates were shooting at 2 Helghasts who tried to drag a wounded comrade away from the fight as they also died. Donnie shot a Helghast in the back several times as he died. Naruto saw the last 3 Helghasts running away as a Cpl Bullings said "shoot them" as all 3 Helghasts were shot dead by several shots of the 23rd men.

Naruto went to the 5 members of the 23rd and asked "what's you're name soldier" the soldier who looked Hispanic and had short black facial hair said "The name is Cpl Jake Benitez sir" as the name shocked Jammer and said "Jake?" And Jake looked and saw his little sister and smiled "Hello Mia how's going?" as some of Jammer's team were snickering about her name .

Jammer was a little bit annoyed but hugged her brother as naruto smiled at this sight. It brought back memories of him and his own sister.

Naruto then said 'We need to destroy those mortars so the convoy can move out" Jake nodded and told his squad to get ready as the group was now with 20 men. When they heard the mortars were louder and louder they knew that they reached their target.

As they saw the mortar and 3 Helghasts were stationed there and they saw a MG nest up on the second floor. Satine took aim at the MG nest as naruto threw a grenade at the Helghasts as they saw the grenade but they realized to slow.

BOOM! Satine shot the Helghast at the MG nest. Lucky went to the mortar to place an explosive. After a minute he went to naruto and the mortar exploded. It got the attention of at least 7 Helghasts as they were quickly taken care took 2 marines and Jake with him first as they are gonna check the hallways if it was clear. Naruto went first then the 2 marines with one who was already wounded and last was Jake. Naruto checked a room on his right as he quickly shot 3 times at a Helghast who was trying to get his then one of the marines threw a grenade into the room on his left as it exploded he saw 2 Helghasts dead and one trying to breath.

Then out of nowhere a Helghast with a knife stabbed the already wounded marine as he fell down crying in pain as Naruto picked his one knife and stabbed the Helghast in the chest 2 times as he sliced his throat.

Jake looked at the wound of the marine and said to the other one "Get him out of here! he can't stay here" as the marine nodded and picked up his comrade and went away to the others.

Naruto and Jake went forwards and there were no Helghasts anymore to see and Jake spoke "So I see that you have a crush on my sister?" Naruto was shocked but was calm and asked "Why do you ask" Jake smiled "I saw that you care about her. And you seem to respect her for her actions. If you want to date her, no problem with me. But if you hurt her, Well you know what I mean"

Naruto was happy that he didn't have bad blood with Jake and that he was okay with him. Naruto then stopped as he saw dead ISA troopers. Naruto looked at Jake and asked "You know these guys" Jake nodded "Those are guys from Bravo company" Naruto then heard "Please someone help me" As naruto and Jake ran towards the call of help as they saw a ISA soldier wounded. but this was strange. The Helghasts never took prisoners or left anyone alive unless...

before Jake could try and help the man, naruto pulled him back to a nearby wall as Jake asked "What the hell are you doing! that man needs help" Naruto said "look over there" a second later, bullets hit the wounded soldier as naruto said "It's a ambush!" as 10 Helghasts came from their hidding spots and started shooting as naruto nodded to Jake as he shot a few bullets and ran towards a staircase that lead to the first floor and naruto went behind a wall and looked over the the corner and saw a Helghast shooting his rifle at the position of Jake. Naruto reloaded his weapon and shot at the Helghast 4 times in the chest as he stumbled a little bit back and fell on his back. As he saw a Helghast with a sniper rifle coming from the corner as naruto shot him in the head.

Jake managed to shoot a Helghast in the shoulder as an another Helghast took aim at Jake but before he could pull the trigger, he was shot in the neck by naruto. Naruto didn't realized that a Helghast tried to stab him in the back but Jake shot him in the air tube and the right eye and naruto turned around and shot him 3 times in the stomach and he dropped.

Jake finished the Helghast who was hit in the shoulder by putting a bullet in to his head then to see a Helghast with a RPG to shoot at him but Jake ducked for cover at a metal table that was turned.

Naruto shot at the Helghast but he duck for cover as an another started shooting at naruto managed to hit his shoulder and a bullet grazed his face as naruto tried to move to another position to get a clear shot but a Helghast came running at him as he tried to choke naruto but naruto wasn't giving up. Naruto saw a metal pipe as he picked it up and beat the Helghast in the head until blood came out of him as he stabbed the pipe into his mouth as the Helghast died. Naruto picked up hid M82 rifle as he had a clear shot at the Helghast with the RPG as he saw 3 Helghasts next to him shooting at Jake.

Naruto saw a barrel with an oil sign on it and shot it several times as the barrel exploded with the fire reaching to the Helghasts as they burned alive as naruto shot them he saw the last Helghast trying to crawl away as naruto turned him around as he said "Wait wait! don't shot" Naruto said "Where is the mortar position?" The Helghast said "its over the wall and the building with the flags" as naruto saw that the Helghast was dying he left him be and said a small prayer "Rest in peace soldier" Naruto and Jake went out to check if the information was true and it was.

Naruto called in his platoon that the road was clear and called in the captain that they were near the last mortar position.

Naruto saw that everyone of his platoon except the 2 marines and Jake's team was here as they all attacked the building 10 Helghasts came out of it the Helghasts shot back and killed 2 members of Bullings team and wounded Farkus as he crawled to Lucky and Jammer as they were shooting at 2 Helghasts and killed them both.

Jake shot a Helghast in the stomach and went for cover as he shot another Helghast.

Naruto saw that 1 oneof Bullings team members was shot and went to him but a grenade exploded where the wounded man was and went for cover.

Naruto saw a Helghast with a grenade launcher and shot at another member of Bullings squad and wounded him too, naruto took his chance and shot 5 times at the Helghast and killing him instantly, Satine and Frank were shooting at 3 Helghasts who were behind a machine gun nest.

Satine kept them under fire as Frank went tho the nest and one of the Helghasts stood up and frank shot him in the chest as he heard a crunching sound of his ribs as he died. Frank ducked for cover and threw a grenade into the nest as it exploded he heard the scream of dying Helghasts as Donnie went to him and saw a Helghast without his helmet and shot him in the back of his head. As the 2 last Helghasts were running inside.

Bullings also went inside as shootings and an explosion went of causing to alarm the Sgt who went inside and discovered the mortar was destroyed and Bullings was laying on the ground but lost half of his under body. Naruto went to him and Bullings asked "Did I do good sir?" naruto grabbed his hand and felt Bulling's hand trembling,Naruto said "you did good soldier" Bullings died with a smile and naruto pulled his dog tags of him

 _James Bullings_

Then captain Narville called in "Sgt Uzumaki, are the mortars destroyed?" Naruto called in on the radio "yes sir" narville replied "good, what are the loses? naruto replied "we lost 5 men sir and 4 wounded" Narville said "okay, now regroup at the bridge. we're going to take the bridge ASAP!

Naruto replied "yes sir" as he ordered his platoon to move out as he saw Bullings friend, Mark was sadden by his death, naruto cheered him up and Jammer said "you have a kind heart naruto" Naruto smiled " Thank you Jammer" and Jammer smiled but blushed a little bit. Jake smiled at the smile of his sister's face.

 **So that is chapter 7 I hope you like it and I need an Beta reader so if you are interested? send me a message and I will see into it. Have a good day**


	8. Chapter 8

**here is** **chapter 8! hope you like it and i will now use for some military ranking as Cpl or Sgt for ranking like COD.** **  
 **don't own naruto or Killzone****

 _Salamun Bridge_

Naruto and his team walked by some engineers repairing on an tank or a medic taking care of a soldiers what was bandaged as he saw alpha squad talking to the captain as they had helped taking out the enemy ambushes that were waiting for the convoy.

Naruto stood firm and said "Sgt Uzumaki standing for duty sir!" as the captain turned around and smiled "good work on those mortars Sgt. Now i assign you and you're to help Alpha squad to take this bridge"

As they were talking an platoon of Higs came attacking and were throwing grenades at the APC tank _The Crusader_ as it shot his machine gun at the Higs and killed 2 of them as the crusader shot his main gun at the Higs 5 time killing 3 of them. The marines were attacking the Higs who were retreating. One of the Higs shot on of the Higs in the back as the Higs were holding their second position as they killed 4 marines. Naruto went for up and now had a M82 rifle but with an grenade launcher and shot his grenade at a group of 3 Higs as they died.

Rico screamed "DIE YOU HIG MOTHERFUCKERS!" as he was shooting at everything that had red eyes and a mask. Rico managed to kill 8 Higs in one time but he missed to notice that one Hig went for his pistol and before he could pull the trigger 'Bam' as Rico turned around and saw an Hig letting his gun fell down as he bled from his forehead and fell dead. Rico turned again and saw Satine with an smoking rifle means that she had saved Rico's life.

Rico smirked and said "Thanks" as Satine said "you're welcome" as she winked to Rico as rico had a small smirk and thought _"hm silent and dangerous... I like her"_. Naruto shot the Hig in the shoulder and chest as he dropped dead. Naruto took cover as Garza went next to him aiming and shooting at an Hig in the eye as he died and asked naruto "and what you done?" Naruto replied "oh nothing except killing some helghast in the underground tunnels and villages and you?"

Garza said "nothing, and how is Jammer?" as naruto stuttered "Really? now here? as naruto was shooting and reloaded his rifle as Garza replied laughing "Hahaha just saying man i see that you two like each other. Jake tolled me that she likes you. After this war you need to face her and tell her that you like her" Naruto thought about it, but not long as he started shooting at a Hig who was sheltering at an broken motorcycle and was hit 4 times as he died. Sev went forwards and and Hig who was leaning at a car tried to shot Sev but his gun jammed as Sev kicked him and shot him.

An marine shouted "They are raising the bridge!" As the bridge was indeed it meant was that the convoy couldn't get through as _The_ Crusader finished the last Higs as Alpha squad and naruto's squad regrouped at thefirst end of the bridge as Garza joked "Well, we took half of the bridge" as Rico said "Not the time Garza"

Rico ordered "Sev, Garza and Naruto take some men and try find a way to take down that raised bridge!" Naruto took Lucky, Satine and 4 Marines as they went down under the bridge as they took cover and saw an AA gun and saw an patrol of 5 Higs not paying attention as everybody took aim at the patrol unit as Satine took aim at the AA gunner. Naruto then said "now" as everybody was shooting as the enely patrol was shred to pieces and the AA gunner was killed.

Naruto ordered "Marines cover us! Lucky and Satine come with me" As the marines kept shooting as Lucky went forward and shot an Hig in the head as Satine was shooting an Hog 6 times as he dropped near an dumpster as naruto went to the AA gun as he saw that the Higs called for reinforcements and was thinking as he got an idea and went to the AA gun as Satine and Lucky went to an nearby wall and started shooting at some Higs as naruto got the AA gin ready and aimed at the building were he saw some Higs with RPG's and machine guns shooting at them. Naruto began shooting the AA gun at the building as the Higs dropped as flies and the building was on fire as some Helghast were coming out of the building...burning. Satine and Lukcy finished the last Higs and were regrouping at the stair case. When naruto went up the stairs he was looking at the control panels and went to it and pressed some buttons to see the raised bridge coming down as his team and the 4 marines were coming up, suddenly the glass of the window was bursting and bullets were coming from every direction. Naruto ordered everybody to get down but for one marine was it too late as he was hit in the back, front and legs as he dropped on the ground as his body was twitching. One of the other marines went crouching to the marine's body as he put his finger on his neck and said "Corey is dead" As naruto saw that an marine who was asian getting his grenade launcher ready as he was looking slowly standing up as he was looking at an MG nest. While the gunner was reloading, the asian marine took his chance and shot at the MG nest and it exploded as the Higs were screaming in pain while one of them managed to pull out his pistol and shot 6 times and managed to hit the asian marine in the hip and left chest.

As the asian marine dropped next to naruto, naruto took his medical bag and asked for Lucky for to help him. Naruto picked from his bag some bandages and morphine as he tied the bandages around the wounds as he gave the morphine and Lucky was holding him. The asian marine said "I d-d-d-don't think w-will make it sir" he stuttered and naruto said "you are going to make it soldier, just hold on" As the asian marine said "Thank you sir" but he stopped trembeling as Lucky put his finger against his neck and shook his head. Naruto then stopped to try and save him and took his dog tags as he read his.

 _Boyle Katz_

Naruto then ordered Lucky to clean up his body as the door opened and saw Garza there as he saw an dead marine and asked naruto "are you alright? as naruto nodded as he stood up and and got himself ready and went past garza with cold eyes and went straight for combat as he reloaded his rifle and shot an Hig who tried to crawl away.

The marines were shooting against the last remaining Higs who were defending the gates as _The Crusader_ shot his main at the last MG nest and made room for an ISA tank called _South Vekta Punisher_ who shot a shell at the gate making an opening and two buggy's were stationed for Alpha Squad.

Naruto then heard through his radio _"All units! we are to secure the main academy while Alpha Squad take care of will secure the main building and the main road to the palace. So lets do it people"_

As Naruto regrouped his squad and took a group of 8 marines as they went to the main building of the academy as they went for cover as the shooting began as Higs were shooting from the second balcony and the ground floor.

Frank was shooting at an Hig on the balcony who was sniping at an marine who was taking cover behind an pillar. As an marine shot 3 times hitting an Hig in the shoulder who went for cover as a another Hig tried to help him up but Donnie shot him and the Hig dropped on top of him as the wounded one tried to get the dead body off of him.

An Marine dropped dead with 3 wounds on his chest as another one died of an grenade explosion. Naruto saw an open door, maybe he could flank the enemy. He called Frank and Donnie and 1 marine with him to go with him going for the door while Satine and the 5 Marines were going to provide them covering fire. Naruto and his squad were running for the door as an Hig came out of the door but naruto shot him in the head as he dropped fast. Naruto and his squad were inside and went upstairs as they saw 4 Higs with some of them RPG's and sniper rifles as everybody began shooting as they saw each other.

Everybody took cover behind pillars or were against the wall as they were shooting as naruto shot one Hig in the gut and side as he dropped. As an hig with a sniper rifle shot at Frank but missed as the marine shot him and killed him but was hit in the shoulder. Donnie asked "are you okay?" the marine nodded and said "yes!" as Frank shot an hig in the chest as he flew a few meters away. Donnie shot the last hig who tried to make his last stand but dropped quickly as he revealed himself. Naruto saw that Satine and the marines were falling back so that the Higs would follow them and fall into their trap. As the higs did fall into their trap, they were in the middle of the field as naruto ordered "fire" As the higs were shot on both sides, they were all quickly taken down as the bodies of 15 Higs lie dead on the ground.

 _10 minutes later_

Naruto went to the offices and found some documents about an 'defence system' and thought about if he heard it before but it didn't came up as he heard through the radio _"All units, we need assistance at the main road_. _The Higs are shooting with tanks and an ATAC we need help!"_ As naruto heard this, he called everybody and said "Alright listen up, The convoy is having another trouble. They are being held by Hig tanks and even an ATAC, so we are going to provide support for the and help them move out to the main checkpoint. So i want 2 of you get RPG's so we can take out those tanks. Any questions? Outstanding marines! lets go!" as 2 marines picked up an RPG. The platoon went to the main road and flanked through some alley's and saw an stair case and took the marines with the RPG's with him as the others went to the convoy and help them.

Naruto saw from his view 3 Helghast tanks shooting and destroying the tank _Fireflight_ as the _south Vekta Punisher_ took heavy damage and retreated to avoid more damage. Naruto pointed out at the tank at the far right were a few foot soldiers were taking cover. Both of the marines aimed their RPG's at were naruto pointed and shot at their target.

as the tank exploded from the 2 hits, it also hit the men who were nearby, killing or wounding them instantly. Naruto ordered the 2 men to get down for cover as the Higs were looking were it came from as the tank _South Vekta Punisher_ distracted them by shooting a shell near an another tank killing 3 Higs caught in the blast. The marines reloaded their RPG's and waited for naruto to see if the Higs caught the bait as they did.

The Higs concentrated their fire at the ISA tank as the _South Vekta Punisher_ couldn't take it anymore and it exploded with several men coming out screaming in pain as they were burning alive, the Higs were just laughing and watching them die. Naruto saw that one of the tanks was moving to the Line of ISA soldiers that was in a trench that was build for training for the Higs.

Naruto pointed out at the moving tank as the Marines aimed again and shot their target as the tank took damage and was now on fire as it now driving into an building wall as it crashed against it. The last hig tank saw were the RPG team was and it aimed its main gun at the building were naruto was as naruto paid no attention to it, Satine said through the radio _"Naruto! the tank spotted you get out of there!"_ as naruto looked what she meant and called to the 2 marines to move away but it was to late as they were hit and the building crumbled with naruto in it.

 _10 minutes later_

Naruto waked up and saw that the 2 marines were bloodied and knew that they already died. He went to them and grabbed their dog tags and closed their eyes.

 _Simon Johnson_

 _Peter Mcraggor_

Naruto picked up his revolver and saw that the Higs were not paying attention to him as they were shooting behind their last tank at some marines. While naruto went behind them and shot them in their head and grabbed a grenade of his and went on the Hig tank and saw that there was an opening and an Hig came out of it bit naruto shot him in the face before he could react and naruto pulled the pin of his grenade and threw it into the tank as run towards an safe position as the tank exploded from the inside. Naruto sat on the floor as he saw Rico coming to him "Naruto you alright?" As naruto answered "yes Rico just really tired" As naruto was having trouble with breathing "Well you a been fighting for several days without getting a rest but now you can Sgt you have earned it and your team. Go on one of the APC's and rest for a while" came from captain Narville who looked like he was happy as naruto asked "What about the ATAC?" Rico replied "Sev took care of it" Naruto nodded and went to his team as he sat on top of it so did his team except Donnie who went for on the first APC.

Naruto asked "How long till we get to this fucking palace of Visari?" as Frank replied "Not too long i hope" as suddenly something came out of the ground in front of them as naruto got of the APC as some marines talked

"What is that?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"I don't trust this"

As naruto thought about something, he remembered about some documents that he found about an defence system as he widen his eyes _"Shit this is the defence system"_ Naruto yelled "Get out of there now!" as suddenly electricity came out of it and killed the marines that were close to it and APC's were destroyed as naruto ran for an safe place as he went to Frank and Satine. As he was there he saw that the convoy was totally decimated. Colonel Templar ordered all units to retreat as naruto and his team couldn't find Donnie and found him...dead.

Narville said that he was killed by an explosion by the nearest APC. Naruto was crying a little bit by the lose of Donnie he was a good man who didn't deserved to die like this.

 _New Sun_

Naruto and his team saw Donnie's body before he was put into an casket and an medic closed it as he told naruto " sorry for you're comrade lose" Naruto replied "No i feel sorry for his family that he died in this way" As Donnie's casket was putt away on an Medical transport that went straight to Vekta.

 _1 Day later_

Naruto and his team were eating in the cafe with Lucky, Jake, Jammer, Mark and some other marines who were depressed about their defeat.

Lucky spoke for the first time "Do any of you think there will be ever peace with the Helghast?" Everybody was thinking about it and naruto replied "That would be a long time for politicians, leaders and Generals to talk with them. But with lust for money and power, that would be a while before there would be real peace"

An officer came to their table and said "Sgt Uzumaki, Colonel Templar wants you to the war room as soon as possible" Naruto nodded "yes sir" as naruto knew that they would be send into the battlefield again. But he didn't complaint the did everything what they were asked to do and the marines knew that they would do it again because they were not scared. The were scared for the men next to them because that's what brothers in arms care for each other

 **That was chapter 8 and i hope you like it**


	9. Chapter 9

**here is** **chapter 8! hope you like it and I will now use for some military ranking as Cpl or Sgt for ranking like COD.** **  
 **don't own naruto or Killzone****

 _Salamun Bridge_

Naruto and his team walked by some engineers repairing on an tank or a medic taking care of a soldiers what was bandaged as he saw alpha squad talking to the captain as they had helped taking out the enemy ambushes that were waiting for the convoy.

Naruto stood firm and said "Sgt Uzumaki standing for duty sir!" as the captain turned around and smiled "good work on those mortars Sgt. Now I assign you and you're to help Alpha squad to take this bridge"

As they were talking an platoon of Helghasts came attacking and were throwing grenades at the APC tank _The Crusader_ as it shot his machine gun at the Helghasts and killed 2 of them as the crusader shot his main gun at the Helghasts 5 time killing 3 of them.

The marines were attacking the Helghasts who were retreating. One of the Helghasts shot on of the Helghasts in the back as the Helghasts were holding their second position as they killed 4 marines. Naruto went for up and now had a M82 rifle but with an grenade launcher and shot his grenade at a group of 3 Helghasts as they died.

Rico screamed "DIE YOU HELGHAST MOTHERFUCKERS!" as he was shooting at everything that had red eyes and a mask.

Rico managed to kill 8 Helghasts in one time but he missed to notice that one Helghast went for his pistol and before he could pull the trigger 'Bam' as Rico turned around and saw an Helghast letting his gun fell down as he bled from his forehead and fell dead. Rico turned again and saw Satine with an smoking rifle means that she had saved Rico's life.

Rico smirked and said "Thanks" as Satine said "you're welcome" as she winked to Rico as rico had a small smirk and thought _"hm silent and dangerous... I like her"_. Naruto shot the Helghast in the shoulder and chest as he dropped dead.

Naruto took cover as Garza went next to him aiming and shooting at an Helghast in the eye as he died and asked naruto "and what you done?" Naruto replied "oh nothing except killing some helghast in the underground tunnels and villages and you?"

Garza said "nothing, and how is Jammer?" as naruto stuttered "Really? now here? as naruto was shooting and reloaded his rifle as Garza replied laughing "Hahaha just saying man I see that you two like each other. Jake told me that she likes you. After this war you need to face her and tell her that you like her"

Naruto thought about it, but not long as he started shooting at a Helghast who was sheltering at an broken motorcycle and was hit 4 times as he died. Sev went forwards and and Helghast who was leaning at a car tried to shot Sev but his gun jammed as Sev kicked him and shot him.

An marine shouted "They are raising the bridge!" As the bridge was indeed it meant was that the convoy couldn't get through as _The_ Crusader finished the last Helghasts as Alpha squad and naruto's squad regrouped at thefirst end of the bridge as Garza joked "Well, we took half of the bridge" as Rico said "Not the time Garza"

Rico ordered "Sev, Garza and Naruto take some men and try find a way to take down that raised bridge!" Naruto took Lucky, Satine and 4 Marines as they went down under the bridge as they took cover and saw an AA gun and saw an patrol of 5 Helghasts not paying attention as everybody took aim at the patrol unit as Satine took aim at the AA gunner.

Naruto then said "now" as everybody was shooting as the enely patrol was shred to pieces and the AA gunner was killed.

Naruto ordered "Marines cover us! Lucky and Satine come with me" As the marines kept shooting as Lucky went forward and shot an Helghast in the head as Satine was shooting an Hog 6 times as he dropped near an dumpster as naruto went to the AA gun as he saw that the Helghasts called for reinforcements and was thinking as he got an idea and went to the AA gun as Satine and Lucky went to an nearby wall and started shooting at some Helghasts as naruto got the AA gin ready and aimed at the building were he saw some Helghasts with RPG's and machine guns shooting at them.

Naruto began shooting the AA gun at the building as the Helghasts dropped as flies and the building was on fire as some Helghast were coming out of the building...burning. Satine and Lukcy finished the last Helghasts and were regrouping at the stair case. When naruto went up the stairs he was looking at the control panels and went to it and pressed some buttons to see the raised bridge coming down as his team and the 4 marines were coming up.

Suddenly the glass of the window was bursting and bullets were coming from every direction. Naruto ordered everybody to get down but for one marine was it too late as he was hit in the back, front and legs as he dropped on the ground as his body was twitching.

One of the other marines went crouching to the marine's body as he put his finger on his neck and said "Corey is dead" As naruto saw that an marine who was asian getting his grenade launcher ready as he was looking slowly standing up as he was looking at an MG nest.

While the gunner was reloading, the asian marine took his chance and shot at the MG nest and it exploded as the Helghasts were screaming in pain while one of them managed to pull out his pistol and shot 6 times and managed to hit the asian marine in the hip and left chest.

As the asian marine dropped next to naruto, naruto took his medical bag and asked for Lucky for to help him.

Naruto picked from his bag some bandages and morphine as he tied the bandages around the wounds as he gave the morphine and Lucky was holding him.

The asian marine said "I d-d-d-don't think w-will make it sir" he stuttered and naruto said "you are going to make it soldier, just hold on" As the asian marine said "Thank you sir" but he stopped trembeling as Lucky put his finger against his neck and shook his head. Naruto then stopped to try and save him and took his dog tags as he read his.

 _Doyle Katz_

Naruto then ordered Lucky to clean up his body as the door opened and saw Garza there as he saw an dead marine and asked naruto "are you alright? as naruto nodded as he stood up and and got himself ready and went past garza with cold eyes and went straight for combat as he reloaded his rifle and shot an Helghast who tried to crawl away.

The marines were shooting against the last remaining Helghasts who were defending the gates as _The Crusader_ shot his main gun at the last MG nest and made room for an ISA tank called _South Vekta Punisher_ who shot a shell at the gate making an opening and two buggy's were stationed for Alpha Squad.

Naruto then heard through his radio _"All units! we are to secure the main academy while Alpha Squad take care of will secure the main building and the main road to the palace. So lets do it people"_

As Naruto regrouped his squad and took a group of 8 marines as they went to the main building of the academy as they went for cover as the shooting began as Helghasts were shooting from the second balcony and the ground floor.

Frank was shooting at an Helghast on the balcony who was sniping at an marine who was taking cover behind an pillar. As an marine shot 3 times hitting an Helghast in the shoulder who went for cover as a another Helghast tried to help him up but Donnie shot him and the Helghast dropped on top of him as the wounded one tried to get the dead body off of him.

An Marine dropped dead with 3 wounds on his chest as another one died of an grenade explosion.

Naruto saw an open door, maybe he could flank the enemy. He called Frank and Donnie and 1 marine with him to go with him going for the door while Satine and the 5 Marines were going to provide them covering fire.

Naruto and his squad were running for the door as an Helghast came out of the door but naruto shot him in the head as he dropped fast. Naruto and his squad were inside and went upstairs as they saw 4 Helghasts with some of them RPG's and sniper rifles as everybody began shooting as they saw each other.

Everybody took cover behind pillars or were against the wall as they were shooting as naruto shot one Helghast in the gut and side as he dropped. As an Helghast with a sniper rifle shot at Frank but missed as the marine shot him and killed him but was hit in the shoulder.

Donnie asked "are you okay?" the marine nodded and said "yes!" as Frank shot an Helghast in the chest as he flew a few meters away. Donnie shot the last Helghast who tried to make his last stand but dropped quickly as he revealed himself. Naruto saw that Satine and the marines were falling back so that the Helghasts would follow them and fall into their trap. As the Helghasts did fall into their trap, they were in the middle of the field as naruto ordered "fire" As the Helghasts were shot on both sides, they were all quickly taken down as the bodies of 15 Helghasts lie dead on the ground.

 _10 minutes later_

Naruto went to the offices and found some documents about an 'defence system' and thought about if he heard it before but it didn't came up as he heard through the radio _"All units, we need assistance at the main road_. _The Helghasts are shooting with tanks and an ATAC we need help!"_ As naruto heard this, he called everybody and said "Alright listen up, The convoy is having another trouble.

They are being held by Helghast tanks and even an ATAC, so we are going to provide support for the and help them move out to the main checkpoint. So I want 2 of you get RPG's so we can take out those tanks. Any questions? Outstanding marines! lets go!" as 2 marines picked up an RPG. The platoon went to the main road and flanked through some alley's and saw an stair case and took the marines with the RPG's with him as the others went to the convoy and help them.

Naruto saw from his view 3 Helghast tanks shooting and destroying the tank _Fireflight_ as the _south Vekta Punisher_ took heavy damage and retreated to avoid more damage. Naruto pointed out at the tank at the far right were a few foot soldiers were taking cover. Both of the marines aimed their RPG's at were naruto pointed and shot at their target.

as the tank exploded from the 2 hits, it also hit the men who were nearby, killing or wounding them instantly. Naruto ordered the 2 men to get down for cover as the Helghasts were looking were it came from as the tank _South Vekta Punisher_ distracted them by shooting a shell near an another tank killing 3 Helghasts caught in the blast. The marines reloaded their RPG's and waited for naruto to see if the Helghasts caught the bait as they did.

The Helghasts concentrated their fire at the ISA tank as the _South Vekta Punisher_ couldn't take it anymore and it exploded with several men coming out screaming in pain as they were burning alive, the Helghasts were just laughing and watching them die. Naruto saw that one of the tanks was moving to the Line of ISA soldiers that was in a trench that was build for training for the Helghasts.

Naruto pointed out at the moving tank as the Marines aimed again and shot their target as the tank took damage and was now on fire as it now driving into an building wall as it crashed against it. The last Helghast tank saw were the RPG team was and it aimed its main gun at the building were naruto was as naruto paid no attention to it, Satine said through the radio _"Naruto! the tank spotted you get out of there!"_ as naruto looked what she meant and called to the 2 marines to move away but it was to late as they were hit and the building crumbled with naruto in it.

 _10 minutes later_

Naruto waked up and saw that the 2 marines were bloodied and knew that they already died. He went to them and grabbed their dog tags and closed their eyes.

 _Simon Johnson_

 _Peter Mcraggor_

Naruto picked up his revolver and saw that the Helghasts were not paying attention to him as they were shooting behind their last tank at some marines. While naruto went behind them and shot them in their head and grabbed a grenade of his and went on the Helghast tank and saw that there was an opening and an Helghast came out of it bit naruto shot him in the face before he could react and naruto pulled the pin of his grenade and threw it into the tank as run towards an safe position as the tank exploded from the inside. Naruto sat on the floor as he saw Rico coming to him "Naruto you alright?" As naruto answered "yes Rico just really tired" As naruto was having trouble with breathing "Well you a been fighting for several days without getting a rest but now you can Sgt you have earned it and your team. Go on one of the APC's and rest for a while" came from captain Narville who looked like he was happy as naruto asked "What about the ATAC?" Rico replied "Sev took care of it" Naruto nodded and went to his team as he sat on top of it so did his team except Donnie who went for on the first APC.

Naruto asked "How long till we get to this fucking palace of Visari?" as Frank replied "Not too long I hope" as suddenly something came out of the ground in front of them as naruto got of the APC as some marines talked

"What is that?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"I don't trust this"

As naruto thought about something, he remembered about some documents that he found about an defence system as he widen his eyes _"Shit this is the defence system"_ Naruto yelled "Get out of there now!" as suddenly electricity came out of it and killed the marines that were close to it and APC's were destroyed as naruto ran for an safe place as he went to Frank and Satine.

He was there he saw that the convoy was totally decimated. Colonel Templar ordered all units to retreat as naruto and his team couldn't find Donnie and found him...dead.

Narville said that he was killed by an explosion by the nearest APC. Naruto was crying a little bit by the lose of Donnie he was a good man who didn't deserved to die like this.

 _New Sun_

Naruto and his team saw Donnie's body before he was put into an casket and an medic closed it as he told naruto " sorry for you're comrade lose" Naruto replied "No I feel sorry for his family that he died in this way" As Donnie's casket was putt away on an Medical transport that went straight to Vekta.

 _1 Day later_

Naruto and his team were eating in the cafe with Lucky, Jake, Jammer, Mark and some other marines who were depressed about their defeat.

Lucky spoke for the first time "Do any of you think there will be ever peace with the Helghast?" Everybody was thinking about it and naruto replied "That would be a long time for politicians, leaders and Generals to talk with them. But with lust for money and power, that would be a while before there would be real peace"

An officer came to their table and said "Sgt Uzumaki, Colonel Templar wants you to the war room as soon as possible" Naruto nodded "yes sir" as naruto knew that they would be send into the battlefield again.

But he didn't complaint the did everything what they were asked to do and the marines knew that they would do it again because they were not scared. The were scared for the men next to them because that's what brothers in arms care for each other

 **That was chapter 8 and I hope you like it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is now up. Here will be the destruction of the New Sun and there will be one person who i will spare in this chapter. I am sorry for the bad grammar (again) enjoy reading the story**.

 _New Sun_

Naruto was lying on his bed thinking about the battle of the energy plant. He had lost 1/3 of his men. But managed to take out over 50 Higs in his planning and strategies. He also was thinking what he has heard about what happened with Alpha Squad, apparently half of rico's team was captured and in the fight, Garza was killed.

Naruto spoke to Natko and Natko told him that Rico came in an hostage situation firing his gun like a crazy man and got garza wounded by an Hig bullet.

They tried to save him but when an intruder finally arrived, Garza passed away in Sev's hands. Sev had an grudge against rico and blamed rico for Garza's death.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion, naruto went to the windows and saw what it was, Helghan cruisers were firing at the ISA cruisers and saw fire on the ISA cruiser Zephyr and saw it was evacuating its men to the ground.

Naruto hear through the intercom _"All units, We are under attack. Enemy Helghan ships are entering the New Sun"_

Naruto heard this and picked up his 9mm pistol and went to the weapons depot, he tried to call anyone through the radio but nobody answered. Naruto heard noises and took cover behind some crates and looked and saw a group of 4 helghast talking.

"So what are our orders Sgt" said Helghast 1.

"We wait for Colonel Radec, he says that we are going to kill colonel Templar" said the Sgt.

"Why wait? we can kill him now" said Helghast 2.

"You idiot! if you do that, Radec will kill you!" said Helghast 3.

Naruto didn't bother to listen to them as he got his pistol ready and waited for 1 second and then stood up and shot 4 times, killing the Sgt of the group with an headshot and wounding one helghast with an bullet to the knee.

The helghast were taking cover behind a door, crates and corner. The Hig who hided behind an crate was shooting blindly at were naruto's position was.

Naruto took cover and saw that behind the Hig who was hiding behind an crate was an fire extinguisher, naruto aimed and shot at the extinguisher making the white stuff exploding with the hig standing up, naruto took his chance and shot him 5 time hitting him in the stomach as he dropped dead.

The hig that was hiding behind the door shot at naruto and quickly tried to pull back to his comrade at the corner but naruto shot him in the back of his head, making the hig drop in front of his comrade.

The last helghan screamed "You vektan scum! you killed my friends!" as he was shooting were naruto was but missed terribly emptying his whole magazine.

Naruto took the chance and quickly ran towards the last helghan location as he took out his knife and threw it at the hig's throat who was ready to shoot. But was dead before he hit the ground.

Naruto went to the dying Hig as he pulled his knife out of his throat, the helghan tried to breath but a bullet of naruto's pistol ended his life.

Naruto went to the weapons depot and found that the door was locked. Naruto called through the radio "This is Ssgt Uzumaki 1 marine corps anyone in weapon depot 182, open the door!"

The door went open and three ISA soldiers aimed their weapons at naruto but when they saw naruto, they lowered their weapons.

One of the soldiers said "Good to see you sir"

Naruto replied " Is this everyone?" as he saw 2 ISA soldiers and one medic taking care of 2 wounded soldiers. Naruto asked to an soldier "What is you're name soldier?"

The soldier replied "David Vincenzo, 8th Navy , Private first class sir!"

Naruto asked "You know how to shoot?"

David replied "yes sir, i have already experience"

Naruto said "We are going to evacuate you guys, the New Sun isn't going to make it, we are going for the last medical transport ship!" As naruto picked up an LMG machine gun.

The medic picked up the first wounded while another soldier helped the other wounded soldier. Naruto and the others went through some hallways until one of the wounded dropped dead from an gunshot in the head.

Naruto saw an group of 5 Helghast coming their way as he ordered "Take cover" he shot at 2 helghast and managed to kill them both as the other ISA soldiers were shooting at the other helghast

While the medic tried to calm down the wounded soldier who was saying "I don't wanna die!" the medic said "You are not going to die" as he gave him some morphine.

Vincenzo managed to shot at an Hig who was hiding behind an body casket in the head as the other soldier tried to reload but said "Shit! my gun is jammed! cover me! as he tried to get his gun fixed, Naruto shot at the hig who was lying on the ground trying to get an better shot but he didn't had the chance as naruto struck a bullet in his neck, the hig tried to hold the pressure on his wound but was shot again by Vincenzo as he was relieved from his pain.

The last Helghast managed to pull an grenade and throw it at the medic, but the other soldier saw this and yelled "NOOO!" as he jumped on top of the grenade and it exploded with his body flying a few meters away.

The medic saw this and checked out if he was still alive but when he put his finger on his neck he shook his head.

Naruto saw how that soldier gave his own life for an other and pulled his dog tags from his bloodied body

 _Charlie Cayle_

Naruto then said "we need to get to the medical transport before it leaves" As he stands up and the medic picked up the wounded soldier as Vincenzo looked behind them while naruto was in front.

 _10 minutes later_

Naruto saw some ISA soldiers at an medical transport that was ready to leave, and naruto said "Wait! we have one over here!"

The soldier said "There is only room for 3 over, one of you have to stay" as Vincenzo tried to say something, naruto said "I will stay"

Vincenzo protested "What? no! I am gonna leave my comrades behind!"

Naruto replied "David you are not leaving you're comrades behind. Try to help these men okay" Vincenzo was about to protest, but naruto said "Don't let Cayle's death be in vein. Go the vekta, that's an order!"

Vincenzo nodded in defeat and got in the medical transport and sat next to the medic and said "Good luck Ssgt"

Naruto smiled and said "Have an good life David" as the medical ship closed its doors and went to space as fast as it could.

Naruto then got an radio transmission, it was Colonel templar "Ssgt Uzumaki *grunt* i need you *grunt* on the brig, *cough* get here now!" Naruto ran towards the brig as fast as he could.

Naruto used the elevator and went to the brig floor. When he arrived he saw the colonel bleeding and went straight to him and got his morphine out, but Templar said "No! i need you to *grunt* save Evelyn and *grunt* to get her out of here. *cough*".

"but sir" Templar interrupted naruto by saying "Please i don't want her to die *cough* get her out of here *cough* that's an order!" Naruto replied in defeat "yes sir"

Naruto went to Evelyn who was shot 1 time in the chest, but she was still breathing. Naruto grabbed the morphine and injected it into Evelyn and called in the radio "Frank are you there? anybody?"

Then Satine answered _"Hello sarge where are you?"_

Naruto said "at the brig, we need to get out of here! Evelyn is wounded! she needs medical attention"

Then shot were heard as naruto turned around and saw 2 helghast elite troops who had pointed their guns at naruto, naruto raised his hands in the air as suddenly an explosion next to the wall were naruto was at.

Smoke of the explosion cleared and their was an intruder with Lucky maintaining an minigun and shot it at the 2 Higs who tried to take cover.

Naruto picked up Evelyn and Lucky helped her up and checked on her and naruto then tried to jump on the intruder but an Hig was clinging on his foot.

"Let go of me you bald fuck!" as he kicked the Hig in his face as he let go of naruto's foot and was falling from a thousands meter above the ground as he screamed to his death.

Lucky helped naruto up on the intruder as satine was checking on Evelyn. Frank said _"Look at the New Sun, its falling down!"_ everyone was looking at the New Sun, it made naruto sad that there were still men trapped inside the cruiser.

The New Sun crashed and there was an massive explosion, what means that the Petrusite network was taken out, thanks to the Colonel.

 _10 minutes later_

Naruto was trying to contact anybody in the area, while Lucky and Satine were trying to stabilize Evelyn, while frank was checking on the intruder.

Frank said "The fuel tank is empty, so we can't use this anymore as he was done checking on the intruder. Frank went to Satine and asked "How is she doing?"

Satine replied "If Naruto wasn't there, she would have died. She will be alright" Lucky nodded, he was still a silent guy.

Naruto talked through the radio "Is there anybody there? this is Staff sergeant uzumaki, do any one copy over?"

Then someone replied _"This is Cpl Fillon speaking here sir!"_

Naruto sighted in relief "good to hear from somebody, where is your location soldier?"

Fillon replied "I am at the New Sun wreckage's sir! to be exact, my position is Alpha-Romeo-Bravo-Tango sir!" Naruto asked for an map and he got it, he looked at the location and looked that he was only 4 miles south away from Fillon's location.

"Cpl Fillon, we are coming to your location"

Fillon replied _"Roger that sir"_

Naruto then walked to his team and asked "Is Evelyn stable enough to be transported?"

Satine replied "Yes but we need to be careful, if one bullet hits her, she is done for" Naruto nodded then said "pack everything what we need, we are moving out"

Naruto went up front while frank was behind him, while Jasmine and lucky were moving Evelyn.

Naruto then heard noises and went to take cover behind an rock as he saw 2 Helghan squads with ISA jeep and an tank.

Of the looks of it, the higs were plundering ISA material. Naruto then whispered "Frank, Satine get over here"

Naruto then whispered "Satine, you are providing sniper support while Frank will attack from the right while i will attack from the left. Lucky will watch over Evelyn, wait for my signal to open fire"

Satine nodded and was taking aim at several helghast. While naruto saw an Helghan with an jeep that was apart from the rest of the group, naruto took this as an chance and was going to try using the jeep its machine gun for taking out the Helghans.

Naruto was sneaking through the rocks and scraps of the crashed cruiser and was now behind the Helghan, naruto grabbed his knife and took the helghan in an choke hold and stabbed the Hig in the back of the head as he dragged his body to an dark place.

Naruto was now at the jeep and was maintaining the machine gun as he saw the Higs didn't pay attention to naruto's direction. Naruto asked through the radio "Is everyone ready?"

Naruto saw that Satine was in her sniper position and Frank was behind an broken truck with next to it 2 Higs.

Naruto then pointed the machine gun. But the machine gun had also an rocket launcher, so he aimed at the Helghan tank to avoid trouble.

Naruto fired the rocket launcher and the tank was the same time, Frank then threw an grenade at an group of Higs. The grenade exploded with killing all the Higs that were nearby. Satine aimed and shot at an Helghast who was maintaining an machine gun of an ISA jeep in the head. The Higs were confused and didn't know were the enemy was.

Naruto got of the jeep and got his MLG gun ready as he went to the chaos, he then stood still and fired at an Hig who tried to get his gun, naruto then turned around and saw 2 shooting at him managing to hit naruto in the chest, but naruto didn't felt the bullet as he wears some body armor that he found in the jeep.

Naruto then fired his gun at the 2 higs killing them also with an 3rd hig who hided behind an jeep but cought an round in the chest.

Frank got his shotgun ready as he fired 1 shot that hit's an Hig in the chest, and shot an another bullet hitting an another Hig in the leg as he screamed and grabbed his bleeding leg but Frank shot him again and he died instantly.

Satine aimed her rifle at an group of 3 Higs who tried to take cover, satine aimed at one of them hitting him in the shoulder, he screamed in pain as he grabbed his shoulder. One of the others tried to help the wounded hig but Satine aimed at him and fired another shot hitting him in the back and killing then wounded hig bellow him, Killing 2 birds with 1 shot. The last Hig tried to run, but satine shot him in the back also and in the head.

Naruto saw no survivors as he called in "Area secured. Lucky get Evelyn here, we are going to use on of the jeep's"

 _several minutes later_

Naruto was now on the machine gun of the jeep that was now driving towards Fillon's position. Naruto then asked "Where is Jammer and the others, did they make it out alive?" he sounded worried for Jammer.

Satine replied "don't worry, she managed to get out of the New Sun just in time, i think she is with the Avenger convoy just east from here"

Naruto sighted in relief, at least she was safe. Then someone was calling through the radio, it was Fillon _"Ssgt Uzumaki, we are under heavy fire from several Hig APC's, were the hell are you?"_

Naruto responded "We are almost there Cpl, just hang on! we are coming in a jeep"

Then Frank pointed out "I see the APC's sir!" as there were 4 Helghan APC's firing at 2 ISA Tanks with one of them was on the verge of exploding as the tank crew was trying to get out of the tank but one of the Helghan APC's was firing at the crew.. with no survivors.

Naruto then reloaded the rocket launcher and aimed it at the nearest APC's and firing at it. The APC exploded and its crew came out screaming while their body's were burning. Naruto ordered Frank, who was driving to not stand still to not give the APC's chances to shoot at their Jeep.

Naruto was firing his machine gun at the APC's while they were driving around, one of the APC's was chasing them and its gunner was shooting at naruto, managing to hit him in the arm twice. "aargh fuck!" said naruto as he pulled the trigger and managed to kill the gunner with several shots to the head and to the looks of it.. it didn't look good.

The jeep was driving away from the APC, until the APC crashed against an rock and flipped several times until it exploded.

But the jeep was suddenly standing still as Frank said "fuck! they shot the gas tank, we sitting ducks here" as they the last Hig APC was coming to them, trying to crush their jeep.

But quickly exploded, naruto turned around and saw that the main gun of the only ISA tank was smoking, meaning that they got that kill.

Naruto then got off the jeep and went to the ISA tank and saw an redhead female soldier coming out of the tank. She saluted naruto and said "Cpl Sandy Fillon armored division sir!"

Naruto then shaked her hands and said "Thank you Fillon, we would be dead if it wasn't for you"

Fillon replied "No problem sir," she was looking at an wounded female and asked "What happend to her?"

Naruto then looked where she was looking it was Evelyn and said "gunshot to the chest, do you have an medic? she needs help quick"

Fillon replied "No we haven't, we are regrouping at an cave until we move out trying to join forces with captain narville, we just have to wait for one of our guys who is checking out the New Sun crash site"

Naruto replied "Lead the way Fillon"

Fillon said "Alright sir, but just call me Sandy" Naruto smiled and said "of course Sandy"

Naruto then went to his team and said "Okay, we are going to an rendez-vous point and regroup with other soldiers, then we are going to join Captain narville. Then we see what happens" as his whole team nodded and naruto saw that Evelyn was moaning and trying to open her eyes, naruto said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Evelyn, we are going to get you an medic, just wait a little longer" Evelyn nodded as she tried to say "Where is Jan?" naruto closed his eyes and had an hard time to tell and said "He's dead, i'm sorry but he couldn't make it"

Evelyn's eyes were letting tears fall down as she replied "It's all my fault"

Naruto then said "It isn't, you did everything what you could. In the end we can't blame ourselves for the decisions that we make. The Colonel didn't want you to die, he was an great leader that we would never forget, now rest a little bit you need it"

Naruto saw that Evelyn's tears were drying up and said "thank you Naruto" as she fell to sleep. Lucky was now checking her IV and looking at her, naruto saw that Lucky had some feelings for her, but that was for another time.

 _5 minutes driving later_

Naruto was riding shotgun while Frank was driving while they were following Sandy's tank that was called _Texas Bull._

they finally arrived at the rendez vous point as the saw an EXO and an Jeep with Rico beating the shit out of an soldier who maybe had said something bad, Rico almost killed the guy but Natko stopped him.

Naruto then talked through the radio "Rico calm down" As rico was stunned by the voice and turned around and saw a ISA tank and an Jeep as naruto got off the jeep and went to rico as he slapped his hand.

"Jesus man! i thought you was dead" said rico.

Naruto said "i would be if it wasn't for Sandy" as he pointed at at the tank as an woman came out of it, she was smiling but her smile dropped as she saw the beaten up soldier and asked "did Richards had an big mouth again?" as rico nodded and she face palmed.

Naruto then said "Okay,lets move out, we need go to regroup with captain narville as soon as possible" as everyone nodded there were now 2 Jeeps, one tank and an EXO to go to move out.

 _"I hope we are going to make this"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people, I have seen that my story has over 1250 views! thank you guys for riding my story. So here is chapter 11.**

Naruto was now looking with his binoculars, trying to find any survivors but in vain they didn't.

Then Rico called in on the radio _"Naruto, How is Evelyn?"_

After Rico discovered that naruto managed to save Evelyn, he was pissed and asked why he didn't saved the Colonel. Naruto explained that even he took the colonel with him, he wouldn't made it with the fatal wounds. Rico first didn't believed but Sev said that he saw how Radec shot the colonel and that he saw how the wounds were. The Medic that Sandy promised was killed and Evelyn's only hope for medical treatment was if they can find captain narville.

Rico managed to calm himself down but he was on an mission to kill every Helghast he sees.

Naruto then asked through the radio "Sandy, do you know where the captain current location is?"

Sandy replied _"If we follow this road then we can manage to regroup with the captain, but we need to clear out the enemy that are looking for survivors"_

Naruto nodded and said to everyone _"All units stay sharp! you see something with red eyes, kill it"_

Not long after that, in front of them was an convoy of Helghast tanks and it looked like they didn't saw the ISA tank.

Naruto ordered "Everyone stand!" as everyone stopped, naruto ordered then "alright, it looks like they didn't saw us, Sandy! you aim at the first tank and Sev will take out the last one, we will trap they will have no time to get out"

Sandy aimed at the first tank's engine and fired her main gun and the Higs engine exploded, fire came out of the tank as one helghast soldier came out running while burning.

Sev who was inside the EXO, fired 2 of his rockets and and destroyed the last Hig tank.

The Hig tank in the middle was trying to escape but was quickly taken care of by another shot by Sandy.

Sev said "nice shot"

Sandy replied "Thank you"

While the ISA convoy was moving forward, one helghast who was hiding inan truck, was preparing his RPG and aimed at the _Texas Bull_ and fired his rocket, hitting the tank as it exploded.

Naruto saw where that rocket came from and ordered "Sev! shoot over there" Sev fired his EXO machine gun and one rocket at the truck as it exploded with an scream of pain came out.

Naruto then was now trying to get to Sandy's but there was an another explosion and an screaming burning female came running out and said "aah! please help! it burns please make it stop!" Naruto didn't know what to do until he took an hard decision and draw his pistol and shot Sandy once in the head.

Naruto then bend down to the body of Sandy and saw that her Dog tags were still intact as he pulled it of her body and closed her eyes.

 _Sandy Fillon_

Naruto quickly stood up and said on the radio "We have to keep moving, Rico you try to get contact with captain Narville, Sev you go up forwards and take out any Hig you see copy?"

Sev replied "Roger that naruto"

Sev's EXO went forwards while naruto went to Rico's jeep that went after the EXO. He ordered that his team stayed behind until the area was secured.

Naruto and Alpha Squad entered the last area that was between them and captain narville's position.

It was an very open area with piles of junk everywhere some parts of the New Sun that crashed and some downed ISA intruders.

As Sev was moving, the hell broke loose as several Helghast with rifles and RPG's came out of their hiding places and started shooting at Sev's EXO, Sev fired 2 rockets and killed 4 Higs with it.

Naruto who was handling the Jeep's machine gun was firing at an group Helghast, managed to take out all the running higs.

Naruto then screamed through the radio "Sev! get out the line of fire! NOW!" as sev retreated behind the jeep while firing his machine gun at an group of 3 Higs managing killing 2 a,d wounding 1.

Naruto got off the jeep and checked his rifle and went forward on foot.

Rico said "Naruto what are doing?"

Naruto turned around and said "I am going to check out if the coast is clear, Rico your with me, Natko! check out the EXO, see what the damage is"

Natko said "Why me?"

Naruto said "Because i said so, now shut the fuck up and do it already"

Natko laughed and said to Rico "Kid got balls talking to me like that, i like him"

Rico said "Well he was like this in the neighborhood, never took one step backwards no matter what the situation was, he was always for an fight to protect the ones that were weak"

Naruto said "come on Rico, hurry up!" as rico ran next to him.

Naruto yelled to Sev "Say to my team that they come to your position, we call to you when its clear copy?"

Sev said "Copy that"

Naruto and Rico went forwards as Naruto began "Rico you seem pissed of, what is it?"

Rico said then "Its that i am pissed that one trooper he's name was Richards, you know that guy i kicked the shit out of him?"

Naruto thought about it "Yeah"

Rico then said "Well he said that Jan left us to die on this shithole, who does he think he is? i fought with Jan all over Vekta, that punk didn't know how to show respect!" as he had an angry face.

Naruto sighted "Rico there will always be idiots like them, but you need to calm down, if you go on his level then what would the Colonel think about you?"

Rico thought about it and his face went down of shame "Fuck... your right man i-" when Rico was about to finish, there was a shot near naruto's feet.

Naruto saw this and said "Shit! sniper! get cover man"

Naruto and Rico took cover behind an wall as naruto saw an weapon that interested him, it was an VC21 Boltgun, he putted his rifle away as naruto picked up the boltgun and picked up some ammo of it.

Rico said "I see some higs coming this way" as some helghast came running towards them.

Naruto reloaded the boltgun as he aimed at an helghan who was trying to shoot at Rico, naruto fired a bolt at him and it hits the leg of the hig as he tried to remove it but exploded.

Rico saw the effect of the boltgun and said "I don't know what you just did, but do it again"

Naruto nodded and then saw an group of 3 helghast taking cover behind an destroyed car, Rico fired a couple of times and killed 1 of them.

Naruto aimed again and fired another bolt and it hits the Hig's stomach as he screamed "Fuck! get it off! get it off! as he exploded with the Hig next to him.

Naruto was reloading his Boltgun but a sniper manage to shoot at naruto but missed as the sniper shot destroyed the boltgun.

Naruto said "Fuck! where did that come from?"

Rico looked at the abandoned building were he saw the sniper "Up there! second floor right side"

Naruto looked up were rico pointed as he saw the sniper. He thought how to take out the sniper as he had an idea and said to rico " Rico! cover my i am going in"

naruto ran towards the building while the an helghast was aiming at naruto before he could pull the trigger, he was shot on the side by rico.

Naruto was now in the building as he went to the second floor but when he went through an door he was tackled by an Helghast and the Hig pointed his gun at naruto's head as he said "Good night scum" as he pulled the trigger but the weapon jammed.

naruto took this chance and tackled the Hig as he tried to take control of his gun but the hig kicked it away, naruto was on top of him as he was punching him and the hig punched him in the stomach, naruto then saw the hig pulling out an knife trying to stab him, but before he could stab him naruto got his pistol out and shot once as the hig dropped to his knees as he looked at his wound and then took his last look at naruto before falling over next to naruto with his eyes open.

Naruto then heard through the radio _"Naruto are you alright?"_ Naruto said through the radio "yes i am alright".

Naruto walked out of the building while rico came to him as he said "Sev and the others are coming" naruto nodded as suddenly someone spoke through the radio _"Hello this is captain narville, is somebody there?"_

Naruto said through the radio "this is Ssgt uzumaki naruto sir"

Captain narville spoke _"ah naruto, good to hear you made it. anybody with you?"_

Naruto said "I got my team with me and alpha squad with an EXO and 2 jeeps, we have Evelyn with us but she is wounded and needs medical treatment now"

Captain narville said _"regroup with us at the battle , there is are my boys attacking the Helghast defense line,its just few miles north of you. help breaking through the line and bring one of you bring Evelyn here to the command post"_

Naruto said "Right away sir" as he turned around to see his team and alpha squad.

Naruto then began to talk "Okay people, it looks like we are not far away from captain Narville's position, the captain has send some of the boys to break through an Helghast defense line, not all of you will go with us, Frank take our team and Evelyn to the command post that is just 2 miles west away here while me and alpha squad will go help with the attack on the Helghast line"

Frank then said "naruto why do you pull us out off the battle?"

Naruto said "because i trust you guys with Evelyn, she needs to get to an medic"

Frank nodded and he went on the jeep as he and the team drove away to the command post.

Naruto went to the Jeep were natko was, natko was driving behind sev who was controlling the EXO as they heard big explosions and gunshots.

Rico then said "lets go people" as Sev went far up ahead while natko hits the gas as they were driving to the battlefield.

When they arrived, Alpha squad and Naruto saw the fighting between the ISA tanks and the Helghast tanks near the border control as they saw 1 ISA tank destroyed and 1 Helghast tank that was on fire.

Naruto said "Wish we had anti-tank weapns"

Natko said "look under the blanket" as he pointed next to naruto's seat.

Naruto pulled the blanket away and he was shocked. There was an M80 rocket launcher and some ammo, enough to take out 5 tanks.

Naruto asked "Natko, where did you found this?"

Natko laughed at naruto's reaction and said "when you and rico went out exploring, i was looking for some scraps and i found this bad boys, make sure every shot counts"

Naruto nodded, he got of the jeep as he puts an rocket inside the RPG (yeah i'm just going say this) he aimed at one of the tanks but before he fired, he saw Sev's EXO taking damage by machine gun fire that came from an bunker made out of junk.

Naruto said to Sev on the radio "Sev get out of there!" as he aimed and fired his RPG at the MG nest, it exploded and pieces of junk flew meters away.

An hig that survived the explosion of the nest was standing up as he saw the man that caused the explosion, he grabbed his weapon and aimed at him but he heard an sound of reloading as he looked on his right he saw the EXO pointing his rockets at him as sev said "bey"

Sev fired his rockets as he heard an girly scream of the Hig who was screwed BOOM!

Naruto saw this and said through the radio "thank sev"

"no problem Naruto" said sev.

"What are you waiting for? lets go!" said Rico.

Naruto ran towards the jeep and now on the MG turret while still having the RPG at his hand.

Sev went up ahead and surprised attack an Hig tank that was firing its mg turret at an group of 10 ISA troopers who were taking cover in an poorly made trench. Sev shot 2 of his rockets and the tank exploded as several members of the tank tried to get out of the tank but Sev shot his machine gun killing all of the survivors.

Naruto said to Natko "drop me off near the trnech" as natko stopped the jeep, naruto got of the jeep and ran towards the trench and one of the troopers asked "who are you?"

Naruto said "Ssgt Naruto Uzumaki 1 Marine Corps, what's your name trooper?"

The soldier replied "Pvt Tyrone Baxters 9th infantry C company sir"

Naruto asked "what's the situation Baxters"

Baxters replied "Our unit was ordered to help the tanks breaking through the Hig defenses, but we can't move with those machine guns that keep firing at us"

He pointed at several higs who were using machine guns, sniper and RPG's while one of those RPG missiles managed to hit one of troopers that was trying to find cover, the RPG explosion caused him the lose his eye sight and couldn't move his legs.

"aaarrrgh it hurts! I can't see!" screamed the wounded trooper.

Naruto heard this and saw him lying on the ground and said to the trooper next to him "Get him out of there! we provide you cover fire" the trooper nodded

Naruto ordered all troops "covering fire" as everyone was shooting at the helghast while the trooper was running and dodging stray bullets and explosions from the enemy.

The trooper arrived at the wounded soldier as he said "don't worry bud, i got you" as he picked him up and was walking towards the trench but naruto heard something that sounded like that it was falling...

Naruto realized what it was and yelled "Mortars! take cover!" everyone that was not in the trench was now going to the trench, everybody was in the trench except the trooper with the wounded trooper.

Naruto saw there were explosions behind them and said "come on! you can make it!" as the mortar shells came closer and closer, the trooper screamed in pain as an bullet struck him in the back and he fell down as an mortar shell ended both lives.

Naruto saw the last moment of the 2 troopers as he saw an few helghast (shock troops) running at them.

Naruto ordered "Higs up ahead take them down" as everybody were shooting at the moving helghast and managed to kill a few of them. some of the helghast duck for cover and shot with their rifles at the ISA. 2 of the troopers were killed and 1 that was next to naruto was wounded, naruto saw him fall down and called for an medic as an medic came and dragged the wounded trooper away.

Baxters shot an helghast in the chest and then asked naruto "what do we do now sir!?"

Naruto asked through the radio "Sev are you there,"

Sev said _"yes i'm here naruto"_

Naruto replied "we need armor support"

 _"i'm coming over just hang on"_ sev replied

Naruto nodded and said to Baxters "armor support is coming, tell you men to hold their position" Baxters nodded and went telling the word to his men.

2 Higs who were running to the other but naruto fired at the higs in the throat and another in the chest 4 times, his rifle jammed and out of nowhere one of the higs was in front of naruto and managed to shoot at naruto, hitting him in the ear and chest as naruto fell down.

Naruto was clutching his hand on his chest as the hig was ready to end naruto's life but was shot several time by another trooper who saw naruto's wounds and yelled "get an medic over here now!"

Naruto was slowly losing consciousness as the trooper said "stay with me sir"

That was the last words naruto heard until he closed his eyes...

 **So that is chapter 11 sorry for the late update, hope you like it. and i have another thing, as you have read my story i have always an dying soldier name in almost every chapter,so what kinda of name do you want in the next chapter? send me an message if you have a name to give and thank you for reading. good day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people! here is chapter 12 (i suck at introduction sorry) well here is** it!

Naruto was trying to opened his eyes slowly as he saw some medical equipment and strapped to him and he saw that he was in some poorly made tent, he remembered what happened. He was shot several times in the chest and the rest went dark.

Naruto saw someone going to him as it was of course the medic as he saw that naruto was awake and said "Ah Ssgt Uzumaki its good that you are alright, how are you feeling?"

Naruto replied "i feel good uhm?"

The medic said "Cpl Kyle Polonski sir, it looks like you don't have any internal damage, when i got the bullets of your body they were not even in your body thanks to your armor, but you didn't seem to fight anymore at the point of breaking through the line, but you had some rest and you will be send back on the frontline"

Naruto replied "well i wasn't planning to be here, so thanks for the treatment Kyle"

Kyle replied "no problem, your weapons are just outside the tent, good luck with the attack on the capital...or whats left"

Naruto was confused and asked "what do you mean by that?"

Kyle said "Visari destroyed his own damned city with that Nuke that they stole from Vekta, majority of the city is destroyed and the only parts of the city that still stands are the palace and The Arc Battery, captain narville has regrouped big group of marines,rangers and other remaining divisions that stranded after the fleet was destroyed, the attack on the capital is just in a matter of a couple of hours. so if i were you i would meet up with my team and get ready"

Naruto couldn't believe it, Visari nuked his own damn city and calls the ISA evil? he knew about the history of the Helghast but there was no excuse for destroying houses of the innocent.

Naruto got his gear on and before he went outside he said "good luck and thanks" as he went outside and Kyle went back preparing for the other wounded soldiers.

Naruto was looking around and saw some marines getting yelled at by captain narville and he knew not to talk at him if he was pissed so he was looking for either Alpha squad or his team.

"Naruto!" as naruto turned around and saw Jammer running towards him and hugging him as naruto responded by hugging her back

"My God, i thought you didn't made it" said Jammer.

Naruto replied "Don't worry, did you see anyone of your team or someone else?"

Jammer said "i saw your team and Mark and Lucky and Alpha squad"

Naruto said then "Okay well lets go find them" as they both went looking for their comrades.

 _Several minutes later_

Naruto was now talking to his team while Jammer was talking to some teammates who were with her at the time they escaped the burning fleet. Naruto saw Rico as he was overlooking the city.

"He did it. Visari nuked his own damn city..." said rico as he looked atthe big cloud that was around the city with heavy wind.

Natko then spoke "Guess we're the only beachhead "

As they heard someone yelling. They turned around as they saw captain Narville yelling at some marines.

"Where's your goddam C-O? You call yourselves marines? Get on your feet godammit! All of you! We're not done here!" said captain narville.

Rico then said "Not like this, man...I'm going after Visari. Not waitin' here for his goddamn army to come finish us off."

Natko was silent for an moment and the said "What the fuck. We're screwed either way, Right?"

Rico then looked over to Sev who was still looking at the nuked city and asked him "How about it? Sev?"

Sev replied without looking at Rico "What's left of our forward unit just called in seeing 2 entire regiments of Helghast reinforcements heading our way... Radec's personal guard taking point. Probably pissed of as fuck that their city go destroyed and hell-bent on gutting each and every one of us.

Sev turned around and faced Rico and Natko and said then "So yeah...Natko is right... we're fucked either way. But when has that stopped us before...

Alpha squad then turned to naruto as naruto said "Well... i'm not going to run for Visari. And i'm not going to leave my comrades to die. And i'm sure going to put a bullet in that fuck of an Visari head. So count me in."

As everybody was getting ready and Rico said "Alright, let's take it to him..."

They took one last glance at the city before 2 intruders landed behind them as one of the pilots complained "say are you just standing there or are you going to hop in?"

As Alpha squad got on the intruder 1, naruto was trying to get with them but he was pulled back by someone as it was captain narville.

"Naruto i got an different job for you." Narville said.

Naruto asked "Sir?"

Narville said then "I want you to lead an attack force right at the palace with me while Alpha squad will take care of the Arc battery's. Your team is waiting for you so you get on the other Intruder with some of my men" As some marines were climbing on the intruder 2.

Naruto said to Alpha squad "we see each other at the palace" as Rico nodded while he ordered the pilot to go as they were flying away.

Naruto got on the intruder with the marines and saw that among the marines there was Kyle Polonski "Hello Kyle. so your going to fight too?"

Kyle said "Well actually i'm going to help the wounded over there but i have my weapon with me" as they were flying away now.

 _Several minutes later_

Naruto said "hold on boys!" as they were taking fire by helghast anti-air fire. Naruto saw that one of the intruders was hit and it crashed on an AA gun of the Higs. Naruto's intruder landed as he yelled "get up men!" as he jumped of the intruder and took cover behind an wall while an RPG rocket hits the intruder and killed 2 of naruto's men and naruto had now only 4 men and was waiting for back up.

 _"Naruto, this is captain narville. it looks like that AA gun is making it impossible to let any of my men get near your position so you have to take it out before i can send any more intruders. Narville out"_

Naruto then said to his men "Looks like we're going to have take out and AA gun. Its up that building over there" as he pointed at an 1 story high building that looks like it was abandoned.

Naruto said to his men "lets go" as they were moving towards the front door. Naruto then said "Polonski, you are with me while the others take the backdoor and we will attack from both sides."

As the others nodded and went to the back, naruto heard from his radio _"Ssgt we are ready when you are"_ As naruto nodded to Polonski as he nodded kicked the door as he saw 2 Higs were sleeping who were getting up and were trying to get their guns but were quickly killed by naruto as they both dropped dead.

An Hig came from another room and shot but missed,hitting the wall behind Polonski, as naruto and Polonski both took cover behind a couch and the Hig was shot in the back by the marines who came in from the back door.

"ground floor clear" said naruto as he heard noises from an door that maybe was from the basement as he went to the door and pulled an grenade and threw it in the basement as it exploded there were screams.

He went a few meters back and waited for an second as 2 Higs came out of the door screaming in pain as the marines quickly fired a few shot ending their lives.

One of them marines went downstairs and after a minute he came back saying "basement secured sir"

Naruto nodded and said "Okay lets go upstairs"

Naruto went upstairs first with an marine behind him as they entered an room full of doors, an door went open and an helghast was shooting at their direction as naruto and the marine ducked for cover and naruto fired 3 times hitting the helghast's head as he dropped. Then another helghast came from the same room of the just killed Hig as he started shooting and hitting the marine's shoulder as he dropped to the floor wounded.

Naruto quickly fired 3 times in the Hig's chest as he fell over. Naruto went to the wounded marine as the marine said "I'm alright, *grunt*" the marine stood up as naruto went up ahead to the door were the 2 dead helghast were and he took an peak inside the room and saw it was empty and went to the next door were he heard some helghast talking and saw that there was a small hole inside the door and naruto got one of his grenades and threw it inside the small hole and it exploded hearing the screams of dying helghast.

Naruto stormed inside the room as he saw an hig who to stab him with an knife but naruto kicked him to the ground and fired an bullet to his head. Naruto then turned to his right were he saw an helghast trying to get to his rifle, but naruto shot him in the back as he stumbled to his rifle but died before he could even touch it.

Naruto went out of the room as he saw the rest of the marines next to him. Naruto saw that Kyle was treating the wounded marines wound.

"first floor clear lets get to the AA gun, Drake and Malcolm! you two come with me, the others will wait here" as naruto and the other 2 marines went to the roof and saw 3 helghast that were near some crates that were probably ammo crates for the AA gun and there were 2 Helghast that were overlooking the city and talking and at last they saw the AA gun with 2 Higs maintaining it.

Naruto ordered the 2 marines to take cover behind the small wall that was in front of them. Naruto said "Drake you will throw an grenade at the ammo crates while me and Malcolm will take care of the others" Drake pulled out an grenade and waited for the grenade to be hot for explosion as he threw the grenade at the ammo crates as it when off.

The explosion was big enough to make some of the Helghast that were nearby the ammo crates flew away from the buildings, Killing all 3 Hleghast. Naruto and Malcolm started shooting at the two helghast who were talking as one of the took cover while the other one was shot in the neck and arm as his body was twitching. Naruto started shooting at the Higs that were nearby the AA gun and managed to hit one of them in the arm as he stumbled to take cover but was shot again by Drake who killed him by hitting him in the head.

One of the Helghast shot several times at naruto and malcolm's position and hitting malcolm in the neck as he yelled in pain, Naruto saw this and quickly shot the helghast in the chest and face as he dropped dead.

Naruto then turned his attention to Malcolm as he saw that there was a pool of blood and turned his body around and saw that Malcolm is dead.

Naruto didn't realized he was in the open as an helghast aimed at him but was shot in the face by Drake who kept shooting at the Hig's dead body and screaming "Die you Hig fuck"

Naruto looked at Drake and knew the hate that he had for the helghast but he turned his attention back to malcolm's body as he closed malcolm's eyes and pulled of his dog tags

 _Malcolm Wright_

Naruto then said to Drake "get the explosives and put it on the AA gun" as Drake got some charges from his bag and planted it on the AA gun he ran towards naruto as it exploded.

Naruto then heard through the radio _"Naruto this is captain narville. Good work on destroying that AA gun. I'm sending reinforcements on your way."_

Naruto then saw in the air 3 intruders

The battle of visari palace had just begun...

 **So that is part 1 of the end of Naruto ISA trooper. See ya next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**So here is the last part of naruto ISA trooper, i hope you guys like it.**

Naruto saw the intruders landing and saw some familiar faces, it was Mark of Jake's team, Frank, Lucky and Satine were among the soldiers. Naruto had an smile and was happy that his friends were still alive and asked.

"Were the hell have been doing?"

Satine then replied "We were at an control point that was in ISA hands and we have brought Evelyn to some doctors but we couldn't get here off the planet so we have to wait for the second fleet to arrive for us to get to hell out of here" as she got of the intruder as did all other marines.

Naruto recognize some marines but saw some men and asked "How many men do we have to attack the palace?"

Frank replied "currently we have some 20 guys but if we reach the Palace after the Arc Batteries are destroyed by Alpha, we get more guys on the ground"

Naruto nodded and yelled "alright lets move out!" as he went forward and after an few miles there were some shots fired as they reached the outskirts of the palace front and they shot back and took cover.

Naruto and two marines took cover and started shooting at the helghast as naruto shot and killed an Hig as he fired his rifle again and killed another Hig.

An marine was shooting at 2 higs and his weapon jammed as he screamed "Shit! my gun jammed!" as the helghast took this chance and were ready to fire at him but as soon they got out off their cover, their bodies were riddled with bullets as they dropped to the ground dead.

The marines looked who shot the Higs as he saw Lucky with his machine gun barrel that had smoke and said to Lucky "Thanks" as Lucky nodded and fired his machine gun again to hit an running group of 3 helghast as 2 of the were hit by the bullets.

Satine aimed with her sniper rifle at an helghast who had an RPG and was aiming at an group of 3 Marines who were taking cover. Satine shot the helghast in the head as he dropped dead and another hig tried to pick up the RPG but Satine shot again and the bullet hits the side of the helghast as he dropped to the ground.

She then aimed at an helghast who's grenade on his belt was visible and he was next to 2 other helghast as she aimed for the grenade and fired one shot making the grenade explode and killing 3 helghast in 1 blow as she saw that nobody of the helghast moved and saw the marines moving forward.

Frank was running towards an helghast who was trying to reload his weapon but was shot by Frank as he dropped dead, frank saw that 2 higs were trying to fall back to the other helghast but frank shot 3 times hitting one of the higs in the hip as he dropped and yelled for his comrade for help but as he tried to help his wounded comrade he was shot in the chest by frank as he dropped dead.

Frank stood by the wounded helghast as he shot his shotgun again in the back of his skull as blood spattered on his pants.

Mark was slowly moving forward as he was still shooting at an heghast who was dumb to run towards him. Mark shot 10 times until the helghast finally dropped dead as blood came out from all over his body. Mark took cover next to an marine who was wounded and was trying take cover as 3 Higs with his rifles was shooting at the wounded marines.

Mark took and new clip and reloaded his weapon and patted on the wounded marine's shoulder saying "Don't worry you will be fine" as he took an deep breath and quickly fired at the 3 Higs as one of the took an bullet to the throat and the right eye, the other took 3 bullets in the chest and the last one was shot between the eyes as they all dropped dead.

An hig saw the wounded marines and fired his weapon at him killing the marine as he was shot by another marine who managed to hit him in the hand and knee.

Mark turned around and saw the wounded marine who was killed and the wounded hig he grabbed his knife and went to the hig and grabbed him by the neck and pulled his head up making him eye contact with Mark as he puts his knife against his throat and sliced it open as blood came out of the helghast throat.

Naruto and the 2 marines were still shooting at helghast as one helghast took aim with his rifle and shot at one of the marines, hitting him in the stomach as he went down and went holding his stomach.

"help me i'm hit" said the wounded marine as the other marine went by his side and was trying to help him.

Naruto saw were the shooter was and shot him once as he dropped dead. Naruto went to the wounded marine as he yelled.

"Medic! we need an medic over here!" as Polonski came running and he treated the wound by giving him first some morphine and using bandages to stop the bleeding, as he was stable enough Polonski and the other marine were now helping the wounded marine getting out of the battlefield as Jammer came next to naruto.

"Jammer your with me, we're gonna take out that MG bunker right over there!" as naruto pointed at the MG bunker that was on the was shooting at marines as one of the marines was laying dead in his own blood.

Jammer replied "How are we going to take it out? we will be killed if we come close to them"

Then an marine that came out of nowhere and said then "You see that trench over there? The higs don't used it now we can flank them through that trench and we cut of the remaining higs if we use the MG bunker after we cleared it" as he pointed at the trench that was connected with the MG bunker as there were only few higs using it.

Naruto turned to the marine and asked "What's your name private?"

"Toni Manning sir" replied the now named Toni.

"You are with me and Jammer" as naruto got up first and went straight running towards the trench as were Jammer and Toni as naruto went to the corner of the trench and saw 2 helghast trying to move an crate that was possible full with ammo as naruto came out of hiding spot and shot the 2 helghast as they both were shot and killed.

"Watch out!" said Toni as he fired 3 times at an helghast who was above naruto as his body dropped over naruto, Jammer shot another hig who was at the end of the other side of the trench near the MG bunker.

Naruto heard footsteps and took cover as an hig ran passed him and he shot him several times in the back as he went for up and they were now at the only entrance and exit as naruto threw an grenade inside the bunker as it exploded there were screaming higs as naruto took distance while he aimed for the door as two helghast came running out but didn't noticed naruto before it was too late.

Naruto shot both helghast and then called Toni over to clear the bunker with him as Jammer would cover their backs.

Inside the bunker were already some dead helghast and open ammo crates as naruto saw an helghan trying to get up but his leg was broken he shot him once as he laid down on his back dying.

Toni opened an door where he saw were there were 2 helghast shooting their rifles at some Marines, Toni grabbed an grenade and said loudly "Hey" as both helghast turned around and saw Toni.

"I got a present for you" said Toni before pulling the pin of the grenade and threw the grenade slowly on the ground near the helghast as he quickly closed the door.

BOOM!

the door fell down as Toni looked and saw that he made an mistake as he saw that the room was in flames as he saw an door that was open where there where open ammo crates.

"Naruto Get out of here! the bunker gonna blow up!" yelled Toni as he tried to run but an massive explosion happened and it was too late for Toni as he was caught in the explosion.

Naruto heard the loud explosion and he saw there was smoke coming were Toni was, naruto tried to get to the room were Toni was but the bunker was collapsing as parts of the ceiling was in the way.

 _"Naruto get out of the bunker!"_ said Jammer who sounded worried.

Naruto replied "Not without Toni"

"*grunt* just go naruto *cough* i'm done for" said Toni.

Naruto then said "Don't talk like tha-"

Toni said "Just go *cough* go take Visari and bring him to... justice" as he let his last breath before he passed away through the radio.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then went running for the exit and there were some helghast trying to escape but were killed by other explosions or fire.

Naruto was caught in an explosion and was trying to get on both of his feet as he made a final sprint towards the exit and jumped out of the door as it exploded behind him.

Naruto fell to the ground and was breathing hard as Jammer went by his side and asked.

"Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto replied "yes i am, just a little bit shaken"

Jammer kissed naruto's cheek and said "I'm glad you are still okay" as she hugged him.

Naruto returned the hug as he got up and heard Captain Narville through the radio.

 _"All units the Arc Battery is now destroyed, go regroup with all Alpha Squad at the palace garden Narville out"_

Naruto heard this and got up and saw that the remaining marines that were with him and said "Lets go to the palace" as they went forward.

 _few minutes later_

Naruto was looking with his binoculars at the last stand of the helghast who were defending the palace, naruto knew that Radec's men were among the normal helghast soldiers to make sure to defend the palace.

Naruto asked through the radio "Rico where are you?"

"We are taking the elevator to get to your position, how is it up there?"

Naruto replied "The Higs are in greater numbers and weapons, it looks like a last stand"

Naruto then asked through the radio "Captain Narville this is Ssgt Uzumaki, is there any chance of air support? the Higs have pillboxes, MG nests and lots of men."

 _"We will send in an airstrike before the reinforcements will arrive, wait for Alpha squad to arrive and there will be air support coming. Narville out"_

Naruto saw Alpha squad coming running towards him as Rico came up to him and asked.

"So what are we waiting for?"

Naruto replied "For an airstrike, there are to many helghast to deal with right know"

As Rico was going to reply they saw some intruders flying fast and shooting rockets at some of the pill boxes and MG nests. Naruto then yelled through the radio.

"All right people lets move out" as every Marine went up and attacked the palace.

Naruto went up first and saw 2 helghast with rifles killing 2 marines. Naruto shot the 2 of them and another helghast that got out of his cover.

Rico shot an helghast in the gut and then threw an another helghast to the ground who came out of the ruins of the destroyed MG nest and shot him in the face.

Naruto was moving slowly towards some ruins of an destroyed pill box as he saw 2 helghast coming out of the ruins, he shot both of them and threw an grenade at where their bodies where as he saw that an couple of more helghast tried to run away from where the grenade fell but naruto shot at them to as they also died.

Naruto went next to an marine who was currently shooting at an helghast MG nest that was shooting at an group of marines that took cover in the an captured MG nest. The Helghast MG nest exploded by an RPG missile from on of the marines.

The marine said "Sir the Higs is giving our boys a hard time to go through, got any ideas sir?"

Naruto looked why there was trouble and saw that an an whole company of helghast with an tank was coming from on nowhere, they were probably reinforcements.

Naruto looked around and saw an mortar lying next to an dead helghast with some mortar shells, naruto went up and grabbed the mortar and the shells as he asked the marine.

"Do you know how to work with this?"

The marine nodded and got the mortar ready as someone else came to their position and it was Mark who asked "What are you doing naruto?"

"We need to take out those enemy reinforcements so we use the mortars to take them out" as he got an mortar shell ready to put in "Can you give us the right coordinates?" Mark noded as he got in position and took his binoculars and took coordinates for an group of 6 helghast who were gaining ground near were Lucky and 3 other marines were.

"over there 100 meters 15 left" said Mark as naruto and them marine took aim with the mortar and fired an shell as it was an direct hit and killed 4 helghast out of 6 as the remaining 2 were were quickly taken care of by Lucky and the other marines as the went forward.

Mark took coordinates for the helghast tank as he said "Enemy tank 60 meters 45 right fire for effect" Naruto took the coordinates and the marine placed the shell to be fired as it was an hit in the tank's engine as there was fire coming out of the back of the tank. Mark saw that one of the tank crew mates tried to take out the flames.

Mark took aim at the crew mate and shot him in the back as the crew mate dropped of the tank. Mark took again coordinates at the last group of helghast that were trying to take cover at the last standing MG nest " MG nest 25 left 140 right" **(i'm not good at the coordinates thing)** naruto took his last mortar shell and suddenly an helghast came out of nowhere and shot the marine and killed him, Mark quickly shot him in the torso as he died. Naruto putted his finger at the marines neck for hope that he is alive..but it was too late as he closed the fallen marines eyes.

Mark went to Naruto and helped him firing the last mortar shell as it hits the MG nest and it exploded, with several helghast retreating asthe ISA reinforcements was arriving.

Naruto and Mark went running towards the burning pill box and shot several helghast who tried to retreat as several other marines regroup with naruto and mark as the others of naruto teammates and friends went to take out the remaining forces.

Everybody was shooting at helghast who took cover behind some poorly made blockade, one of the marines who had an RPG shot an rocket at an MG and it killed its target. An helghast who had an flamethrower tried to fire at an group of marines but an bullet out of nowhere hits the tank of the flamethrower and it exploded and the guy was on fire.

The marines were slowly moving forwards as the helghast were retreating to prepare their last defense line.

Then one of the marines yelled "ATAC!" as an ATAC was flying towards the marines while they all tried to take cover as the ATAC fired his machine gun and killed 2 marines and fired its rocket killing another 2 marines.

Naruto ordered "all marines! concentrate fire on that ATAC!" as naruto fired an few shots at the ATAC to be followed by other marines to shoot at it.

The ATAC exploded and an helghast yelled "The ATAC is destroyed! we wont receive any reinforcements!" as the helghast was shot in the head by an bullet from Satine as she, Rico, Natko and Sev went next to Naruto.

"The marines are kicking their asses" Natko said.

Naruto replied while smirking "Well lets go man! lets take Visari palace" As naruto went forwards and shot an helghast in the torso who tried to shot him.

Rico said to Satine "Hey satine! i know that this is not right time for saying this but after this maybe we could get an drink if we could get out of this planet?"

Satine replied "Are you asking me for an date?"

Rico stuttered "What? n-no i mean-"

Satine laughed at his reaction "We will see okay?" as she moved forward and Rico smiled but he heard snickering from behind as it came from Natko.

"Hehehe the bad ass rico stutters" taunted Natko

Rico said "Man shut the fuck of" as he went forward as he was followed by natko.

Sev just was silent as he reloaded his weapon and went behind his team.

the marines were now fighting the last group of helghast who were shooting with everything what they had left over; RPG's flamethrowers,pistols and even just explosives as the were slowly being outnumbered with only 10 men left. but an explosion came out of nowhere and scattered the last Higs from each other.

One of the helghast reloaded an RPG and fired it at 2 marines but missed as they both took cover behind an pillar and one of them had an clear shot and killed the helghast by shooting him in the chest.

Lucky was firing his gun at several helghast that tried to replace an machine gun, Lucky managed to kill 2 helghast as the rest went for cover. Satine had her aim at an Hig sniper who shot an marine in the shoulder as he crawled to cover. As the sniper came out of his cover, Satine shot him in the head as he dropped dead.

Mark and Frank ran forwards and were down the stairs and above them was the last active machine gunner as they waited for the gunner to reload, as the gunner stopped firing his gunner mark and frank grabbed their grenades and pulled their pins out as they threw their grenades into the gunner position.

BOOM! as the gunner crawled out of his cover and crawled towards Frank position and tried to stab him with his knife but as he was ready stab Frank but his eye exploded as Frank looked where that shot came from as it was Satine who waved at Frank as he smiled back and said through the radio.

"Thank you"

One of the marines was hit in the ribs as he called for help as Sev came to help and dragged him to cover as Polonski came to help him as the marine was breathing hard as Sev said "Calm down marine, your going to be okay"

Polonski was ready to give him morphine but saw an helghast coming to them as he was ready to shot them. Sev saw the Hig and tried to shoot him but his gun jammed, the helghast's gun also jammed as Sev and the Hig tried to reach for their pistols but the Hig was shot several times by the wounded marine who had drawn his pistol and emptied his whole clip as he died of his wound. Polonski tried CPR on him but after 10 minutes he knew that he passed away as he looked at his hands that were covered with blood and looked at the marine's body and reached for his dog tags and ripped it of and read who it was.

 _Danny Sherwood_

"Danny thank you" as Polonski closed his eyes. and heard another voice calling for an medic and Polonski was running towards the yelling voice.

Jammer and 2 marines took cover behind an broken wall and saw that an marine was lying dead and another one was wounded who's leg was missing as he crawled away but an helghast emptied his rifle and killed the marine but didn't saw Jammer as she fired at the Hig as he died one of the marines went forward and was shooting at the last 4 Higs that were near the door as 2 other Helghast came out running the palace and they all took cover and fired their rifles against everybody.

Naruto was shooting and hits on of the Higs and killing him and yelled through the radio "All units make sure the Higs have no chance to reload their weapons!" as every ISA weapon was aiming at the last surviving helghast as 3 of the were killed by the bullet storm. While the last 2 were trying to fall back into the palace but were quickly killed by Rico who mowed them down and said.

"All clear" as he saw an intruder coming down and it was Cpt Narville who came out with 2 other marines.

"Outstanding work marines out-fucking-standing! Alpha Squad! i want you to go in there and arrest that SOB right away! Naruto, frank you two are going with them while the rest stay here with me and prepare for enemy reinforcements" as then out of nowhere explosions were near there position.

"Enemy reinforcements!" yelled one marine as he pointed at an group helghast who came running at them as both sides started shooting.

Rico, Sev, Frank and Naruto went inside and Natko yelled "You guys go without me, i will help here" as he closed the door.

Naruto and the others came running in an huge room were there was an statue in the middle of the room and chandeliers. As they reached the middle of the room the door on the other side of the room and there came 2 helghast out of the door and no other than Colonel Radec.

"Security identified a breach at the main gate." said one of the helghast.

Radec said "Why didn't second platoon" but didn't finished his sentence as he saw rico naruto and sev in the middle of the room and then continued to say " I'll deal with these two myself." and then asked to naruto and the others "Didn't i kill "all" of you yet?"

And naruto answered smirking "i don't know maybe you need to stop asking stupid questions and stop sending your red-eyed bitches after us and fight as as an "real helghast" as you claim to be" making Rico and Frank laugh and Sev smirk for a bit.

One of the helghast took this insult not kindly and aimed his gun at naruto as Radec puts his hand before him and said coldly.

"Cut them off" as he disappeared and the other helghast went to take cover and shooting at the 3 ISA men as naruto thought " _coward_ "

Sev fired several times at the helghast at the right as he hits him in the chest and stomach as Rico shot the helghast on the left who tried to fire his weapon but was shot in the legs and head.

Then other helghast come shooting at them as naruto saw that on his left 3 helghast came right at them, naruto emptied his whole clip as all 3 Higs were dead.

Sev took cover behind the statue as he was shooting at an helghast who was shooting from the first floor and managed to kill him with an headshot as he saw another helghast running towards the position of the dead helghast and started shooting at Sev as sev took cover again but naruto saw this and shot the helghast in the face as he fell from the first floor. Naruto didn't noticed that an helghast who played dead was getting his knife and was about to stab him in the back.

"WATCH OUT!" said Rico as he fired his machine gun against the hig who was shot so many times that his whole stomach was full with blood. Naruto saw this and nodded to Rico. Naruto grabbed an grenade and threw it to 2 helghast that were coming down the stairs. The grenade exploded and one of the helghast its body went flying against an nearby wall as his blood left an print against the wall.

Naruto was moving towards sev who was still taking cover behind the statue and helped him killing 3 helghast that were trying to flank them, but one of the helghast fired an RPG and it exploded near Sev's position as he stumbled away from the statue as naruto fired an few shots against the helghast with the RPG but he took cover after being shot once. Frank saw that an helghast tried to flank them by using the first floor but he aimed at him and as the helghast was in the open, frank shot him in the back once and shot him again to make sure he was dead.

"Drop the chandeliers on them" said Colonel Radec as 2 chandeliers dropped near rico's position and frank's. naruto saw that the chandelier above an helghast as he shot it and it dropped on top of the hig as he was crying for help as the glass cutted the flesh and blood was pouring out of his wounds. naruto shot him in the head once as he saw that an other helghast came running at naruto and naruto tried to shoot but his gun was jammed and he quickly grabbed his revolver and shot the helghast between the eyes as the helghast dropped in front of him as his head was near his feet as blood started pouring under naruto's boots leaving naruto to stand on his blood and leaving blood prints.

naruto yelled "smoke grenade!" as he threw some smoke grenades all over the area as did the other ISA men and the room was now filled with smoke. Naruto Frank and naruto stood side by side as frank pointed his shotgun at anything that wore black and had red eyes and naruto had his revolver out. As naruto saw 2 helghast in the smoke he quickly shot both of them in the head and used his battle knife for close combat as an hig came out of nowhere as naruto shot him in the knee and slashed him in the throat and shot him again between the nipples.

Frank heard something and it was too late as an helghast shot him in the shoulder and frank shot him in the chest before grabbing his injured shoulder. Frank took his gun again after dropping it as he felt an blade touched his throat and was sliced as the last thing he heard was.

"Sleep well scum"

Naruto heard those three words and looked over to Frank's position and saw frank there dying in his own blood and Colonel Radec with his knife bloodied. Naruto was angry as he yelled "You motherfucker DIE!" as naruto emptied his revolver and managed to hit Radec 3 times in the stomach as blood was dripping out of his uniform and he teleported away, naruto went to Frank's body and saw that he was still alive and he dragged him behind the statue and he could see that he lost a lot of blood.

"Come on frank stay with me buddy" said naruto as he reached for some bandages and putted on the wound.

"N-n-naruto i'm an goner man" said frank.

"Don't speak like that frank, we are almost through this campaign, just hold on" naruto said in despair.

Frank said "at least i can die in peace knowing that i will be missed by friends" as he died with an smile as.

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he closed his friends eyes. Rico was running towards them and was saying.

"Okay that was the last of them, now only Rade-" he didn't finished his sentence as he saw frank's dead body and naruto who was silent and rico knew what naruto was thinking of...revenge.

Sev came running towards them and saw what happened, he was going to say something but bullets were pouring down on them as they all took cover behind the statue, it was Radec who was shooting with his machine gun.

Naruto picked up Frank's shotgun and reloaded it with Frank's ammo, naruto stood up and peaked from his cover to see Radec reloading his weapon and naruto quickly shot him once in the arm as Radec screamed and fell as the doors behind him opened. Naruto saw that Radec grabbed his pistol and didn't fired an shot and naruto saw that he slowly was pointing it at his own head. Naruto shot at him quickly in the hands as radec's hand exploded and his pistol was destroyed. Naruto went up the stairs first and saw radec was laying on the ground with his right hand gone and blood coming out of his stomach.

"what are you waiting for? kill me then! i killed your friend" Yelled Radec while naruto looked at him with an cold expression.

Naruto stood in radec's wound as he screamed in pain, naruto replied "oh i'm going to kill you, for Donnie, Frank and all other people you have hurt" as he fired his shotgun in both of Radec's knee and arm.

Naruto then grabbed his revolver and putted his last bullet and said "Say goodnight" as he pulled the trigger and Radec's brain splattered on the ground with blood. some of that lood came on naruto's clothes.

Rico and Sev were now next to naruto and saw the dead Radec and rico said "Naruto i want you to stay here while me and Sev go arrest Visari"

Naruto nodded and went to sit on the stairs and was waiting and saw Satine, Natko captain Narville.

"Uzumaki! why are you-" narville didn't finished his sentence because he saw naruto covered in blood and radec's body next to him. He also saw Frank's body.

Narville sighted "Natko you are with me" Narville and Natko went to Visari's office while Satine sat next to him.

Satine began talking " i saw Frank's body. It looks like we are the only two survivors of our team."

Naruto replied "Yeah, what is it with Sgt? you got promoted now?"

Satine replied "Yeah now that the majority of the officers are death or missing we need to fill the gap." She stood up "I see you outside" as she went outside.

Naruto went up and got somebody tapped him on the shoulder naruto turned around it was Captain narville "Ssgt Uzumaki because of your great leadership skills and in fact that we have an shortage of officers i promote you to Lt Uzumaki" as narville putted the ensign of Lt on his was wasn't in shock because he knew that he would have an promotion after this battle.

"Thank you sir i wont fail you" As naruto went outside and he saw that Sev was sitting on the stairs and watching the Marines were in panic asthey saw Helghast cruisers coming out of nowhere and going straight for the second fleet.

Naruto then heard other marines talking through the radio.

"Helghast cruisers? shit!"

"What do we do now?"

"Where is the captain?"

Naruto then talked through the radio "All units this is Lt Uzumaki"

 **And that's it for my first story i hope you liked it and i will begin my second story after New Year. Have an Happy New Year.**


	14. Sequel is out

**Hello people this is an quick announcement to say that my sequel is now online for the readers that find these stories interesting so i also want to say that if you have some ideas of what i should put on this story you only have to send me an message and i will think about it. And i need an Beta reader so if you are interested you know what to do.**


	15. My apologies

**Hello people AmusedLight here! This is a about my stories. I deeply apolgies fot the bad grammar and the confusion of some of the characters. I have decided to rewrite both stories so I can finally get things straight, i'm not changing everything but fixing the mistakes i made. Also sorry for the late updates. i see that i only update like a month so i'm sorry for you guys waiting for my story because I can see that you like it. I'm also a need for a Beta reader so if your interested, contact me by sending a message. Also i'm planning on making a fanfic about the Division. Once again i'm sorry but don't worry I will continue this story. I hope you guys have a nice day and seeya!**


End file.
